Archipel
by avion en papier
Summary: Et si on réécrivait l'histoire d'Harry Potter ? Et si cette fois c'était l'amour qui transformait Tom Marvolo Riddle en Voldemort ? Et le jeu du destin continue ... ! /!\ Slash TMR/HP /!\ EN PAUSE, NON ABANDONNÉE !
1. Chapter 0

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Ce n'est pas ma première fiction mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche pendant cinq ans (oui oui CINQ) alors je ne pensais plus pouvoir écrire mais j'ai lu _"Et après_ " de _Musso_ qui m'a super inspiré. C'est une histoire sans prétention que j'écris entre mes cours à l'auto-école, ma prépa, et la salle, mais je vous promet d'essayer de toujours poster sans retard.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Univers** : semi-UA

 **Pairing** : TMR/HP

* * *

« _Nous sommes donc tout seuls dans l'obscurité de cette vie ?_ »  
Dialogue du film Abyss,  
De James Cameron

Tom Marvolo Riddle était un serpent. Un véritable serpent. Il avait non seulement rejoint Serpentard à Poudlard devenant leur prince dès sa première année, mais était en plus un descendant direct du fondateur de sa maison.

Il était riche, héritier d'une grande lignée, beau, intelligent, mais surtout était l'un des candidats avec le plus de chance pour le poste du Ministre de La Magie Britannique.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule tâche, une seule et unique tâche : son sang.

Tom était un sang-mêlé né de l'union entre Mérope Gaunt, sorcière de sang-pur, et Tom Riddle, moldu.

Leur mariage n'était pas une union d'amour, ou plutôt ne l'était que d'un seul sens. Si Mérope était folle amoureuse de Riddle, ce n'était pas le cas de son père. Tom sénior ne courrait qu'après une seule chose dans la vie : le pouvoir, et Mérope le lui donnait sur un plateau en or.  
Grâce à elle, lui, moldu, avait su se faire un nom dans le monde magique et son fils, Tom Marvolo, l'avait renforcé. Et aujourd'hui, après Vingt-sept ans de mariage avec la Gaunt, il ne regrettait toujours pas de l'avoir demandé en mariage. Surtout que son très cher fils, qui avait à présent Vingt-six ans, allait devenir Ministre de la magie.

Et Tom Junior comptait beaucoup sur cette nomination.

Debout devant l'entrée du salon, un jeune homme observait son père discuter avec sa mère qui ne cessait de sourire. Marvolo savait que son père utilisait l'amour de sa mère pour ses propres intérêts. Mais Tom n'était pas idiot pour s'opposer ouvertement à son père. Il lui mettrait peu à peu les bâtons dans les roues, puis enfin l'expulserait du monde magique.

Les yeux de Tom Marvolo brillèrent d'un éclat rougeâtre.

 _ **Oui, il était vraiment un serpent !**_

* * *

Il allait mourir.

Sa mère avait éclaté en sanglots, son père n'avait pas bougé refusant d'y croire, et lui se contentait d'un sourire triste.

Il allait mourir, et il le savait.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une erreur docteur, commença James Potter

\- Papa, l'interrompu son fils

\- Mon fils a certes eu dernièrement quelques problèmes de santé, mais je suis certains que ce n'est qu'une simple anémie, n'est-ce pas Lily ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme

\- James, pleura-t-elle

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur Potter, mais votre fils a bien un cancer du sang qui est dans sa phase finale, se désola le guérisseur

Et James s'effondra tandis que sa femme se précipita pour enlacer son fils.

Harry James Potter, vingt ans, héritier de la noble famille Potter, héritier de la très noble famille Gryffondor, et prince de Poudlard à son temps, allait mourir.

Et au milieu des larmes de sa mère, des murmures incompréhensibles de son père, Harry souriait. Et le guérisseur su que jamais il n'oublierait ce patient aussi courte soit sa visite.

La famille Potter avait essuyé d'innombrables crises notamment la mort de Charlus Potter et de sa femme Doréa Potter née Black, lors d'une attaque de Gellert Grindelwald, transférant ainsi le règne de la famille à son jeune frère Henry Potter, le grand-père de James, la mort de Euphémia Potter, mère de James, de la Dragoncelle et enfin le mariage de James Potter et de Lily Potter née Evans.

Le mariage entre un sang-pur et une née-moldu provoqua un scandale chez les sang-pur qui s'opposèrent au mariage. La situation aurait dégénéré si Mérope Riddle et son Mari, Tom, n'avaient pas intervenu en la faveur des Potter. D'autres familles les rejoignirent après : Weasley, Prewett, Black et à l'étonnement de tous Malefoy. Peu à peu la situation se calma et comme pour les récompenser d'avoir tenu, Harry James Potter naquit.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette récompense avait tourné au cauchemar. La situation avait commencé par la fatigue constante qui ne quittait plus l'héritier Potter, puis vinrent les nausées, les maux de têtes, des bleus qui apparaissaient un peu partout sur son corps, des saignements de nez qui se faisait de moins en moins rare. Et Harry sût. Il ne pouvait expliquer comment, mais il savait. Il savait qu'il allait mourir.

Un cancer de sang. En d'autre mot, une leucémie chronique, qui se développaient lentement dans son corps depuis des mois voire des années, mais qui était maintenant en phase finale.

 _ **Oui, Il allait vraiment mourir !**_

* * *

Quoi de mieux pour commencer une fiction que de "prédire" la mort d'un personnage ? :)

Ne vous inquiétez pas ce chapitre était court car il pose la situation. Les prochains seront plus long.

J'espère pouvoir avoir vos avis et vos réactions, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser.

Je posterais un chapitre tous les vendredi, et j'essayerais de garder le rythme (y) !

A la semaine prochaine :D


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier de tous vos retours, de d'avoir mis en favoris et de suivre cette histoire. ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur :)

Puisque cet espace me sert à raconter ma vie, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai passé mon permis ce matin et ... JE L'AI EUU YAY :D  
J'ai dû sécher les cours aussi alors je dois rattraper, du coup c'est moins drôle. Mais comme promis, voici un autre chapitre d'archipel. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Univers** : semi-UA

 **Pairing** : TMR/HP

* * *

 _« Le temps manque pour tout »_  
 _Honoré De Balzac_

Harry avait rencontré Hermione Jean Granger à Poudlard, et elle lui avait faite une forte impression. Une fille intelligente et sensible. Et pourtant en cet instant, il aurait aimé qu'elle le soit un peu moins. Épaulée par son fiancé, Ronald, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Si les yeux de Ron et de Harry restaient secs c'était parce qu'elle pleurait assez pour eux trois.

Harry était assis dans son lit, au quatrième étage à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste dans le service des unités de soins palliatifs. En d'autres mots : le service qui accueille les malades condamnés.

\- Raconte-moi, demanda doucement Hermione en essuyant les larmes qui ne tarissaient pas

\- Leucémies chroniques. Phase finale, lâcha Harry au bout d'un moment sans la regarder

Hermione hocha la tête et se frotta les yeux pour empêcher une autre crise de larmes. Elle s'approcha alors doucement du lit de Harry sans le quitter des yeux et lui prit la main. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise à coté et entrepris de caresser sa main avec son pouce. Puis doucement comme si elle avait peur de le casser, elle passa son autre main derrière le cou d'Harry et se glissa dans son lit en le tirant vers elle dans une étreinte.

Ronald Weasley était le fiancé d'Hermione Granger. Il aurait pu se sentir jaloux de leurs proximité s'il ne connaissait pas Harry avant. Il avait vu Harry grandir, et maintenant il allait le voir mourir.

Comme si la nouvelle le frappait enfin, Ron se précipita dehors sans un mot. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sur la terrasse de l'étage où quelques personnes profitaient de la douceur du mois Mai.

Harry allait mourir.

Avisant une place vide, il alla s'assoir en respirant lourdement. Il allait faire une crise de panique s'il ne se contrôle pas, mais comment lui en vouloir.

Ronald avait toujours connu Harry. Il ne se souvenait pas de la première fois où il l'avait rencontré. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, subissant ensemble les farces de Fred et George, adorant les histoires de Charlie sur ses dragons quand il revenait, se moquant de Percy et de son 'sens du devoir', s'empiffrant des biscuits de Molly, admirant Bill, s'amusant de l'enthousiaste d'Arthur sur les inventions moldu, s'unissant avec Fred et George contre les Maraudeurs, jouant au Quiditch avec James et Sirius, essuyant les foudres de Severus Snape, qui continuait à en vouloir à James pour une histoire ancienne, irritant Drago Malefoy et tant d'autres choses qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Mais maintenant, il voyait le bout du tunnel, sans son ami, sans son frère, sans Harry.

Et il se laissa aller à ses pleurs, à sa tristesse, essayant tant bien que mal de combler ce vide qui s'emparait de lui, comme s'il plongeait petit à petit dans de l'eau glacé.

Harry allait mourir. Tout comme ceux qui s'étaient approchés maintenant de lui pour lui demander comment il allait. Ils allaient tous mourir, et Ronald Weasley, Aurore, se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pendant toute sa vie, ce qu'il avait accomplis, pour se rendre compte que sa petite personne n'avait rien apporté à ce monde. A quoi bon être auror si c'était pour voir son frère de cœur mourir, si c'était pour ne pas pouvoir le sauver ?

* * *

\- Il ose jouer au crétin avec moi, gronda Tom Marvolo Riddle en jetant La Gazette du sorcier sur son bureau en bois massif

Devant lui, Lucius Malefoy leva le sourcil d'incompréhension. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait s'énerver en lisant ce torchon. Curieux, il s'en saisit et grimaça à son tour. Cornelius Fudge osait encore une fois se présenter pour les élections de ministre, et encore une fois il promettait mille et une choses s'il est élu. Mais ce qui avait réellement mis Tom en colère ce fût surement les dit témoignages recueillit.

« _J'étais satisfaite quand Fudge était ministre. Oui, je crois que je vais voter pour lui_ »  
 _« Il me semble qu'il a des idées pour un future meilleur. Fudge est assurément l'homme qu'il nous faut_ »  
 _« Riddle est encore jeune pour endosser une telle responsabilité, le mieux pour nous est un homme qui connait déjà le poids de ce statut et qui l'a déjà endossé par le passé_ »

Et tant d'autres. On pouvait presque les entendre traiter Marvolo de gamin inexpérimenté. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Cornelius avait soudoyé quelques personnes. Reste à savoir jusqu'où il était allé. Mais il était un inconscient de s'attaquer ainsi à Tom. Il était après tout le chef du Département de la coopération magique internationale. En cas de problème de commerce magique, Tom se présentait lui-même au chef étranger pour des accords ou des dédommagements. C'est un beau parleur qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer. Jamais.

Se calmant presque instantanément, Tom se rassit à son bureau. Il ne fallait pas s'emporter pour si peu. Même si Fudge était un idiot, il restait un adversaire quelque peu coriace qui avait déjà conquit le peuple magique britannique par le passé. Le risque n'est pas nul.

\- Je pense qu'il faut que tu te présentes un peu plus au peuple, Marvolo, proposa Lucius en reposant le journal

Marvolo, c'est ainsi qu'il demandait aux gens qu'il jugeait digne de l'appeler.

\- Tu restes dans ton bureau et en dehors des articles relatant les notes parfaites de tes BUSEE ou de tes ASPIC ou encore ton incroyable talent à pouvoir parlementer avec tel ou tel pays, le peuple ne te connait pas. C'est pour ça qu'ils doutent un peu de pouvoir de te confier de telles responsabilités, expliqua Lucius sous le regard neutre de Tom

\- Et que proposes-tu, cher Lucius ? susurra Marvolo d'une voix dangereuse

Et Lucius se rendit compte de sa faute. Il venait, en quelque sorte, de reprocher à Marvolo son comportement.

\- Hum … eh ben, hésita le blond, pourquoi ne pas investir quelque peu ?

\- J'ai déjà investi assez d'argent dans les recherches qui me semblait intéressantes, coupa Tom en balayant ses paroles d'un geste

\- Pas dans ce sens-là Marvolo, reprit-il. Plutôt dans des œuvres humanitaires : les orphelinats, les hôpitaux…

\- Je ne tiens pas à m'aventurer sur ce terrain-là. Fudge semble l'occuper plus qu'assez, cracha Tom

\- Raison de plus pour t'y lancer. Ne souhaites-tu pas le prendre à son propre jeu ?

Et au regard que lui lança Riddle, Lucius sut qu'il l'avait convaincu.

* * *

Sirius Orion Black avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte dans une parfaite imitation d'un poisson. James en aurait presque rigolé. _Presque_. Devant lui, Remus et Peter suivait la réaction de Black tandis que Molly et Arthur Weasley les fixait sans ciller.

\- Ce … c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas James ? fit Remus le cœur battant

\- Elle aurait été de mauvais gout, dit-il tout simplement

\- Et comme pour appuyer ses dire, Lily étouffa un sanglot dans sa main.

Le silence se fît alors encore plus oppressant qu'il ne l'était déjà et ce fût le mouvement de Molly pour serrer Lily dans ses bras qui déclencha le tout.

\- Que… comment ? Demanda cette fois Arthur alors que Peter se précipita dehors les larmes aux yeux

\- Leucémies chroniques. Il est en phase finale et … le guérisseur dit qu'il lui reste tout au plus deux années, mais qu'il pouvait nous … lâcher à tout moment, hésita Potter Senior à expliquer

\- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Remus

Sa voix avait tremblé. Tout comme ses mains le faisaient en ce moment. Il les serra pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

\- Où est-il ? demanda Sirius d'une petite voix. Où est mon filleul ?

\- Ste Mangouste, répondit James

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'exclama Black un peu d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux

\- Il est dans le service des unités de soins palliatifs

\- Service des malades condamnés, souffla Arthur surpris

\- Pourquoi est-il là-bas, James ? insista Sirius

\- C'est le mieux à faire dans son état

\- Dans son état, souleva Remus

\- Dans son état, comme tu dis, il devrait être là et non dans un hôpital James, remarqua Arthur en fronçant les sourcils

Le comportement de James était bizarre.

\- Non, s'exclama lors Potter

\- Non ? Quoi non ? Quoi non, James ? exigea Sirius en se levant et en toisant son ami qui fixait ses chaussures d'un regard lointain

\- Nous allons perdre notre fils, Sirius, hurla Lily en poussant Molly. Nous allons le perdre. Notre petit Harry si doux si gentil va mourir. Veux-tu que nous restions là à le regarder dépérir sans pouvoir l'aider, le soulager ? J'aurais donné ma vie pour mon petit ange si cela lui permettait de s'en sortir, mais même ma vie n'est pas suffisante. Que veux-tu que fassions, Sirius ? QUE VEUX-TU QUE NOUS FASSIONS ? ajouta-elle en montant d'un cran

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily perdait son calme devant Sirius, James ou même Remus. Ils avaient tous les trois, en leurs temps d'études, fait beaucoup de bêtises et de blagues avec le dernier membre de leur groupe, Peter Pettigrow,ce qui avait souvent poussé l'Evans à l'hystérie. Mais jamais encore Sirius ne l'avait vu à ce point désespérée, malheureuse. « C'est ça être mère et voir son fils souffrir » lui souffla une voix, et il regretta de ne pas avoir vraiment connu sa mère avant sa mort d'une hémorragie lors de l'accouchement de son petit frère Regulus.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé à l'hôpital ? Demanda doucement Sirius

\- Je ne peux pas le regarder, répondit cette fois James. La faute me revient, mon ami. Mais comprend moi, à chaque fois que je regarde mon enfant, mon hériter, ce n'est pas lui que je vois mais la mort, sa mort. Laisse-moi du temps. Laisse-nous du temps, je t'en supplie.

L'état de leur ami leur faisait peur et Arthur craignait la folie. Ses yeux étaient éteints, sans vie, sans volonté, et sans larmes.

\- Mais le temps nous manque, mon fils

Fleamont Potter était debout à l'entrée et regardait son fils inquiet. Il s'avança d'un pas léger avec l'aide de sa canne. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler que les autres comprirent qu'ils devaient les laisser entre famille. Ils saluèrent l'ancien Lord et quittèrent la Salle du Saphir. Ils trouvèrent Peter dans le couloir les attendant, le visage ravagé de larmes. Il semblerait que la crise de larmes qu'il avait faite avait alerté l'ancien duelliste à l'autre bout du manoir Potter. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que Pettigrow n'était plus dans la pièce. Le regard des autres se croisèrent et tous eurent envie de pleurer.

A l'intérieur, Fleamont fixait son fils et sa femme. Lily buvait un énième verre d'eau pour se calmer tandis que son mari n'avait toujours pas bougé et fixait ses chaussures.

\- James, fit une voix douce

James ferma les yeux un instant puis les tourna vers le tableau accroché sur la cheminé. Un portrait animé de sa mère, Euphémia, s'y trouvait.

\- Mère, répondit James

La Salle du Saphir était le lieu préféré de sa mère de son vivant. A chaque fois qu'il la cherchait, il était sûr de la trouver ici. Elle était aménagée au troisième étage, le dernier, au milieu des salles vides. Il y avait un mur en verre, à droite de la cheminée qui se trouvait dans un coin, du quel on pouvait voir tout Godric's Hollow. Deux des trois autres murs étaient d'un blanc nacré, sans tableau ou quoi se soit. Le dernier mur, à gauche de la cheminée était caché par un papier-peint magique qui passait par toute les nuance du bleu.  
Au milieu de la pièce, une table basse en verre était entourée de trois fauteuils design en cuir et chrome d'un bleu un peu chaud, fauteuils où ses amis étaient assis quelques secondes auparavant.

Lily était assise par terre, à côté de la table basse. Ses cheveux roux d'habitude si bien coiffé était tout emmêlés et ses yeux vert tout rouge. Elle tenait d'une main un verre d'eau à moitié plein et dans l'autre la carafe d'eau.

James lui était un peu plus loin vers le mur en verre. Assis sur un tapis dont la couleur était d'un blanc éclatant, le lord avait l'air misérable. Il entourait ses jambes de ses bras et fixait le tableau de sa mère. Il avait les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux comme s'il n'avait pas dormit depuis des années. Il avait l'air si âgé, si fatigué. Et Fleamont s'approcha de lui.

\- Harry est mon trésor, ma joie, mon bonheur. Il est mon tout, et il va mourir, commença Lily

\- Ma chérie…, dit Euphémia

\- Je ne veux pas le voir périr. Pas lui, pas mon fils, pas Harry

\- Tu n'y peux rien, douce Lily, fît la grand-mère de sa voix calme

\- Je ne veux pas. Par pitié, tout sauf mon fils, sanglota la rousse

\- J'ai perdu ma femme et mon frère, commença Fleamont

\- J'ai perdu ma mère et bientôt ce sera mon fils, interrompis James

\- Mais nous t'avons eu toi, continua le père

\- Nous n'aurons jamais plus aucun fils. Lily ne peut plus donner naissance à un autre. Et je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de le remplacer

Fleamont était maintenant près de son fils. Il s'assis à côté de lui.

\- Nous n'étions pas fertiles et pourtant nous t'avons eu toi James, notre trésor. Et maintenant, Harry va mourir, le grand-père passa un bras au tour des épaules du lord

\- Et maintenant, Harry va mourir, répéta-il

\- NON, hurla Lily en lançant ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains vers le lord et son père

Un elfe de maison dût intervenir pour les stopper au vol. Il commanda une serpillière pour nettoyer l'eau sur le sol et s'en alla non sans jeter un regard plein de peine à ses maîtres.

\- Nous avons perdu tant d'enfant avant la venue de James, reprit Euphémia en regardant Lily avec douceur

\- Je n'en ai qu'un seul … je n'ai que Harry. Pas lui, je vous en supplie, répondit cette dernière

\- Harry va mourir, reprit Fleamont

\- NON, fit Lily en se levant d'un coup pour le surplomber.

Le regard qu'elle darda sur lui lui donna des frissons. Et puis James éclata en sanglot et s'accrocha à son père. Lily se laissa encore une fois tomber par terre.

\- Vous devez être présent pour lui. Vous devez être fort, pour seulement un instant. Vous aurez le temps après, mais tout de suite vous n'en avez pas. Petit-Ry a besoin de vous, ses parents. Ne l'abandonnez pas. Ne le laissez pas seul perdu dans ce monde, fît doucement Euphémia.

Et devant ses yeux, elle regarda sa famille pleurer son petit-fils. Euphémia mit ses mains devant son visage et les rejoignis dans leurs douleurs.

La famille Potter n'avait jamais été autant unis qu'en cet instant.

* * *

 **La Gazette Du sorcier**

 _« Une nouvelle crise frappe la famille Potter !_

 _Très tôt dans la journée de la veille, la famille Potter apprend que leur héritier, Harry James Potter, attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Irlande, souffre d'une maladie chronique. Dans l'image on voit bien évidemment les parents, James Potter -chef du bureau des aurores- et Lily Potter, quitter précipitamment les lieux de St Mangouste. Leur fils aurait une Leucémies chroniques et serait entré en phase finale. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour la famille ! serait-ce la fin de la très noble famille Potter ?_ »  
 **Rita Skeeter**

 _L'histoire de famille Potter, page 9  
Harry James Potter, page 11  
L'équipe d'Irlande, page 12  
Leucémie chroniques par nos spécialistes, page 13_

\- Par merlin cette journaliste est une vraie plaie, jura Harry en jetant son journal

La parution de ce numéro de La Gazette Du sorcier a dépassé les records de vente. Il faut croire que le monde sorcier aime médire sur les autres.

 _Soupir_.

Rien que ce matin, Harry a eu tellement de visites que ce soit par des gens qu'il connaissait du temps de ses études à Poudlard, qui se disait le connaitre lui ou ses parents et même des journalistes. Tellement de personnes qu'on lui avait interdit les visites sauf si c'était quelqu'un de sa famille.

Il fût soudainement pris d'un tournis et il ne se douta pas que s'il n'avait pas été assis, il se serait étalé par terre. Respirant lentement pour reprendre constance, il put se relever puis marcha à petit pas vers son lit. Il s'y glissa alors qu'il sentait du liquide chaud sur ses lèvres.

Il saignait du nez.

Tirant un mouchoir de la boite sur la table à côté de lui, il entreprit de tapoter là où il sentait le liquide chaud.

* * *

Sa fourchette suspendue devant sa bouche, Tom Marvolo Riddle parcourait le nouveau numéro de La Gazette Du Sorcier. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme, mais connaissant Skeeter et ses articles, il lui accorda le bénéfice du doute.

\- Est-ce vrai, mère ? Dit-il en montrant l'article du journal

Mérope Riddle était une amie proche de Lily Potter, en plus d'être une cousine lointaine de James. Elles s'échangeaient beaucoup de lettres, alors si l'information était juste, Mérope aurait eu vent de la maladie du jeune Potter la veille.

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'étais aussi confuse que toi, Tom Marvolo. Elle posa sa fourchette, pour regarder son fils. Ils n'étaient qu'eux deux présent à table aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que ce matin-même après avoir lu l'article, je lui ai envoyé une lettre.

\- Et ?

Mérope se mordit les lèvres, hésitante sur comment communiquer la nouvelle à son fils. Tom avait six ans à la naissance du petit Harry et son fils s'y était attaché. Avant son entrée à Poudlard, l'école de magie britannique, Tom s'était attelé à communiquer tout son savoir à celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère.

Cependant quand il fît son entrée à Poudlard, de sa première année à sa sixième année, il n'avait plus vu le jeune Potter jusqu'à ce que dernier entre à Poudlard à son tour puis assiste au bal donné en l'honneur de la majorité de Tom, soit à ses dix-sept ans.  
Mais l'héritier Riddle ne s'était pas beaucoup attardé sur lui, il était occupé à trouver des alliés pour sa monté en pouvoir.

Mérope n'était pas aveugle. Elle voyait la soif de pouvoir de son fils et son mépris pour son père, mais elle les aimait tellement tous deux qu'il lui était impossible de prendre le parti de l'un sans blesser l'autre.

Et Ce fût il y a trois ans qu'elle assista au changement de son fils. Trois ans auparavant, un 31 Juillet, son fils tomba amoureux. Et la personne vers laquelle ces sentiments se dirigeait n'était tout autre que Harry Potter.

C'était lors du bal donné en l'honneur de la majorité du petit Harry. Il avait grandi, embelli, et pour Tom c'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Ils avaient discuté et dansé ensemble. Ils avaient l'air tellement dans leurs bulles qu'elle n'avait pas voulu s'incruster ou les déranger.

Et aujourd'hui, elle devait approuver la véracité des propos de cette journaliste. Respirant calmement, elle dirigea son regard sur son fils, et lui confirma, de toute la douceur qu'elle possédait, le futur décès du jeune Harry.

* * *

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien, merci !

Et le silence s'en suivit. Silence dans lequel Harry se demander ce qui pouvait bien amener Tom ici.

\- Je suis venu te voir, répondit ce dernier comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées

\- Tom, tu détestes les hôpitaux, fit Harry. Tu aurais pu attendre que j'en sorte

Tom. Harry était la seule personne à l'appeler Tom. Ses 'amis' l'appelaient Marvolo, sa mère et quelques autres lords -comme les parents d'Harry- l'appelaient Tom Marvolo, et son père s'adressait à lui en utilisant 'fils'.

\- Et quand vas-tu sortir ? Demanda-t-il

\- … Je ne sais pas, répondit Potter

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, dans cette chambre ?

\- Pour mes parents

\- Ce n'est pas eux qui sont malades

\- Je ne suis pas malade, Tom. Je suis mourant.

Et encore un silence s'en suivit. Silence dans lequel Tom observait Harry. Il était dans ce lit au drap blanc, dans cette chambre au couleur terne, à l'odeur insupportable, et pourtant il ne faisait pas tâche.

Harry était malade-pas mourant comme il avait dit- mais simplement malade. Et il était dans son élément, avec son teint pâle, ses cernes violets sous ses yeux, ses lèvres gercées. Et comme pour prouver ses dires, un filet de sang glissa de son nez, et Harry, dans un mouvement d'habitude, tira un mouchoir de la table sans même regarder et commença et à le tamponner.

\- C'est la quatrième fois depuis ce matin, expliqua le brun aux yeux vert émeraude hérité de sa mère

Et Tom ne pouvait nier. _Harry allait mal_!

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même si l'on n'avance pas vraiment dans l'histoire mais j'aimerais prendre le temps pour chaque personnage, aussi secondaire soit-il.

J'espère avoir vos avis et vos réactions, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser.

A la semaine prochaine :D


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Je tiens d'abord à tous vos retours, de m'avoir mise en favoris et de suivre cette histoire. ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur :)

J'ai faillis ne pas finir le chapitre à temps alors j'ai fait nuit blanche hier pour l'écrire, et en arrivant ce matin à mon école, je découvre que l'on a pas cours toute la journée. Ave moi et ma "chance" légendaire -_- ...

Mais comme promis, bien qu'écrit à l'arrache, un nouveau chapitre d'archipel. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Univers** : semi-UA

 **Pairing** : TMR/HP

* * *

« _J'ai appris que le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, mais la capacité_ _  
_ _de la vaincre_ »  
Nelson Mandela

Le frisson d'horreur qui le parcourait sans cesse, son cœur qui battait à la chamade alors qu'il était assis, et ses mains qui tremblaient lui rappelait son choix. Son pire choix. Sa mère avait raison, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'apitoyer.

A sa droite, sa femme tremblait comme une feuille. Lily, qu'il voyait comme la femme forte par excellence, ne supportait plus cette pression. Elle peinait à respirer et prenait de grande bouffée d'air à chaque fois comme si elle était en train de suffoquer.

Tôt ce matin, Harry avait eu une crise. Sa première. Après Poudlard, Lily avait fait quelques études en médicomagie, alors elle comprenait la signification de cette crise. Son fils était vraiment en troisième et dernier stade de sa leucémie. Le stade de la crise blastique. Anémie, hémorragies et infections en sont la conséquence. Le système immunitaire de l'organisme ne peut plus jouer son rôle. Un simple rhume sera fatal.

En voyant le médicomage se diriger vers eux, la main de Lily vint trouver celle de son mari, alors qu'ils se levaient, cherchant un appuie.

\- On a dû lui administrer des potions calmantes pour pouvoir le traiter, expliqua le "docteur" magique. Votre fils est un battant. Il a réussi à nous envoyer son patronus pour nous prévenir alors qu'il est sujet à la crise. D'ailleurs, sa magie nous a bien aidé. Elle a accéléré son absorption des potions et à modifier notre magie pour que son corps ne la rejette pas, et ce durant tout le traitement.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda James. Pouvons-nous le voir ? Lui parler ?

\- Oui. Il est dans sa chambre au quatrième. Il doit encore dormir alors ne le réveillez pas.

Mais Harry Potter était bel et bien réveillé, et fixait le plafond sans bouger.

James eût un pincement au cœur pour son fils d'habitude si énergétique. Lily bougea la première et alla le prendre dans ses bras. Puis Harry se laissa aller.

\- J'ai eu peur, je ne pouvais plus bouger, il y avait du sang partout et … et …, pleura-t-il dans les bras de sa mère. J'ai essayé de parler, de crier … mais rien n'est sorti. J'étais terrorisé … j'allais mourir ici … seul. Je ne veux pas … maman … je ne veux pas mourir. S'il vous plait, papa … maman … je … je ne veux pas mourir … je ne veux pas. Je vous en prie … je vous en supplie … je ne veux pas …

Lily le sera encore plus dans ses bras et James bougea enfin pour venir rejoindre son enfant.

\- Je ne veux plus rester ici, babilla-t-il, je veux rentrer à la maison. S'il vous plait ramenez-moi à la maison … j'ai peur

\- D'accord petit-Ry, tout ce que tu voudras, réagit Lily en caressant ses cheveux pour le calmer

\- Ne me laisser plus ici tout seul

\- Plus jamais, approuva James

Il ne voulait plus être fort. Harry voulait en pleurer jusqu'à la nuit. Pleurer ses rêves disparus, son future envolé, ses peurs croissantes. Il voulait pleurer son état, sa malchance, son Malheur.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Oui, pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait que vingt ans, n'avait rien fait, rien réalisé. Il pensait avoir toute la vie devant lui.

Il se savait malade bien entendu. Quand sa magie se déchaînait dans son corps comme si elle se battait, quand il avait quelques saignements de nez sans raison apparente, des traces bleus et rouges sur son corps alors qu'il n'avait pas joué au Quidditch, tout ça l'avait "convaincu" de sa maladie.  
Il n'avait pas pleuré, même quand le guérisseur avait confirmé, quand ses parents l'avait abandonné ici pendant trois longs jours, quand ses amis et quelques professeurs de Poudlard étaient venus, quand Tom lui avait rendu visite, quand quelques autres patients posaient des questions sur l'au-delà, mais aujourd'hui il n'en pouvait plus. Ça lui avait fait une douche froide et pour la première fois il se rendait compte de son destin. Trelawney, son ex-professeur de divination, lui prédisait au moins trois fois par semaine sa mort.

Peut-être s'il l'avait cru, s'il en avait parlé à ses parents, il n'en serait pas là.

James l'interrompit dans ces pensées en lui prenant la main.

\- Rentrons, mon fils !

* * *

Comme à chaque fois où il était dans ses pensées, Tom Marvolo caressait de son pouce la chevalière qu'il portait à l'auriculaire de la main droite. La bague de Gaunt, la preuve qu'il est reconnu par sa famille comme étant l'héritier malgré son sang impur.  
Quand son oncle, du côté de sa mère -son père étant fils unique, mourra, ou abandonnera sa position, il pourra la porter à l'auriculaire de sa main gauche, fait qui prouverait au monde qu'il était le lord de la famille.

Son regard se posa sur le numéro de la gazette qui le prenait cette fois-ci pour cible. On parlait de sa visite à l'hôpital, rendant visite aux patients pour leurs donner de « l'espoir » et honnêtement à part Harry et la réceptionniste, il ne se souvenait pas avoir parlé à quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry. Il se mordit les lèvres d'inquiétude. Apparemment, il avait failli succombé à une crise ce matin. Cette information était passée inaperçue par les journalistes campant devant l'hôpital St Mangouste, et il ne l'avait appris qu'au petit déjeuné par sa mère.

Tom refusait d'appeler Potter de mourant, mais il n'était pas idiot. Il avait fait des recherches que ce soit du côté magique ou moldu et ses chances de survie frôlait le zé , il ne perdait pas espoir. Il devait le sauver. Il allait le sauver.

-Fils, nous devons parler, fît son père en entrant

\- Père, la bienséance veut que l'on se fasse annoncer avant d'entrer quelque part, répondit le plus jeune sans perdre son calme

Il fît un signe à sa secrétaire qui venait d'entrer affolée tout en s'excusant de ne pas avoir pu le retenir. Elle baissa la tête et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte.

\- Et que me vaut votre présence ?

\- La bienséance veut que l'on invite la personne à s'asseoir avant, répliqua Tom Sr. d'un ton acide

Marvolo serra les dents et lui montra la chaise. Après un défi des regards, le père décida de s'asseoir.

\- J'aimerais du thé. Earl Grey de préférence. C'est la boisson des nobles, tu devrais essayer d'en boire, peut-être te prendra-t-on pour un noble un jour.

\- Je n'en ai guerre besoin, père, riposta le fils. Après tout, ma réputation me précède.

Et il prît la peine de lui montrer la chevalière à son doigt, le collier de Serpentard à son coup et son bureau.

\- Justement parlons-en de cette réputation que tu tentes de détruire, dit le père

Tom Marvolo leva le sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Y'a-t-il un problème ? Fît-il

\- Que penses-tu faire en allant 'visiter' les patients de St-Mangouste, récrimina le Senior. Tu devrais te concentrer plus sur ton élection

\- Je suis allé rendu voir Harry, répliqua Tom. Et puis ce genre d'action, même si ce n'était pas mon but, m'a fait gagner des points auprès du peuple. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle pour vous, père ? Vous qui êtes si inquiet que je ne réussisse pas.

\- Ce genre d'action c'est pour les minables, et je ne me souviens pas que mon fils en était un, mordit le moldu. Et puis parlons-en de Potter. Je te conseil de ne plus le fréquenter. Non seulement il n'est pas lord, et il ne le sera surement jamais compte tenu de la crise dont Mérope parlait.

Et Marvolo accusa le coup. Ce n'était pas la façon dont son père parlait, mais l'information qu'il lui communiquait malgré lui. Tom Jr. n'avait pas pensé que Harry ne vivrait surement pas jusque-là. Il n'avait pas encore envisagé de futur sans Harry, et ne le fera jamais.

-…Et Black prendra tout, continua Riddle. Je ne parle pas du petit Regulus mais de cet idiot de Sirius qui ne sait même pas gérer sa fortune. Et dire qu'après il deviendra le Lord Black et Potter. C'est à nous rendre fou

Ah son père et son complexe d'infériorité. Il enviait ce que les autres avaient. Lui n'était pas ainsi. Lui voulait le pouvoir, la domination mais ne s'attardait pas beaucoup sur les autres. Si quelqu'un était meilleur que lui c'était simple : soit il le dépassait, loyalement, soit il le détruisait tout simplement. Il n'avait de temps à perdre en médisant sur les autres.

\- Il semblerait que tu aies bien compris mon message fils, Potter n'est plus à fréquenter, finit le père en se levant, repositionnant son chapeau sur sa tête.

Et sur cette phrase pleine de bon sens, il prit congé.  
Tom caressa une fois de plus sa bague. Il devrait peut-être aller voir comment allait Harry.

* * *

La poussière qui s'élevait dans le ciel ne le dérangeait pas. Il s'y était habitué, et maintenant elle lui manquait tellement. Quand elle s'immisçait dans sa bouche alors qu'il volait trop bas, quand elle se déposait sur sa tenue alors qu'il freinait et manquait de s'écraser, quand elle lui rentrait dans les narines, le faisant éternuer et perdre le vif d'or de vue.

« Satanée poussière » disait-il à ce moment-là ! Ah comme ça lui manquait.

Harry Potter ne pouvait plus jouer au Quidditch. Ça avait fait la une des journaux la veille. Le monde entier se réjouissait de sa malchance, l'enfonçant encore plus dans son malheur, le blessant plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Il releva la tête et observa les nuages sur le ciel. Perché sur son balai, ses yeux ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre que le jeu en cours. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de vraiment observé les visages de ses, maintenant, ex-coéquipiers, ni même la forme des nuages ou le nombre de spectateur présent. Il n'avait jamais vraiment profité du Quidditch à fond comme il le croyait. Il se contentait d'enfourcher son balai, conseiller son équipe, et d'attraper le vif d'or.  
Il adorait voler. Ça lui procurait un sentiment de liberté inégalable. Il avait hésité entre auror comme son père et le Quidditch, et Ron avait fini de le convaincre.

Il se leva des tribunes, et avec un dernier regard vers l'équipe qui s'entraînait, il transplana.

Adieu Quidditch !

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, aimait sa famille par-dessus-tout. Il fût un temps où elle ne pensait qu'à ses devoirs en tant que sang pur, et refusait d'obéir à Sirius qui avait succédé à son père en tant que Lord. Oh comme elle l'avait haï lui et ses amis, cette sang-de-bourbe, et ce loup-garou qui se croyait bien cacher son secret.

Puis, Evans et Potter avaient décidé de se marier et Sirius les avaient convoqués pour une réunion de famille. Le jour où elle avait changé sa vision du monde magique.  
Il leur avait montré ses souvenirs dans une pensine. Elle avait vu le vrai visage de ce groupe. Un Remus torturé qui souffrait de sa condition, un Peter qui essayait tant bien que mal de trouver un travail, une Lily qui essuyait insulte sur insulte sans broncher, toujours la tête haute, et un James qui jonglait entre ses nouveaux devoirs de Lord, sa situation avec Lily, son travail d'auror et les critiques des nobles.

Et pourtant, ils continuaient de se battre, se soutenant mutuellement. Il n'y avait pas de maillon faible. Ils avançaient tous avec courage, affrontant la vie et ses périples.

Les avis avaient été mitigé. Bellatrix, sa sœur aînée, avait refusé d'offrir le soutien de la famille Lestrange, tandis qu'Andromeda, sa cadette, avait tout de suite offert son aide. Regulus aussi s'était opposé et pour cause, son frère et son groupe le prenait souvent lui et son ami, Severus Rogue, comme cible pour leurs plaisanteries douteuses. Narcissa, elle, avait plutôt demandé à avoir plus de temps, ce que Sirius lui a accordé, la mort dans l'âme devant toute cette résistance.

Et Narcissa avait parlé avec toute la famille un par un, puis avec son mari. Lucius avait été susceptible, mais pas vraiment contre. Après tout, il continuait d'entretenir une relation avec la famille Gaunt, maintenant Riddle, après le mariage de Mérope avec un moldu.

Puis Lucius avait accepté et Sirius accueillit cette nouvelle les larmes aux yeux. Peu après, Bella et son mari offrirent aussi leurs soutiens et ainsi de suite…  
Ensuite le jeune Potter naquit, et Narcissa était allée rendre visite à Lily. C'était la première fois que les deux mères parlaient vraiment.

Mais Drago et Harry ne s'était pas autant entendus qu'elles. Elle avait longtemps cru que les deux garçons se haïssaient et qu'ils ne s'entendraient jamais. Or, il fallait avouer qu'elle ne connaissait autant son fils qu'elle semblait croire.

Et c'est mitigée qu'elle l'observa, les yeux dans le vague, un air triste sur le visage, tenant le journal parlant de la maladie de l'héritier Potter.  
Devrait-elle lui parler, ou le laisser ?

Finalement, elle fît demi-tour. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se mêler de cette histoire tant de Drago ne venait pas lui parler.

* * *

Sirius avait toujours été proche de son filleul. Il lui avait appris à voler sur un balai, lui donnait des conseils pour les filles -alors qu'il n'était même pas marié mais ce n'était qu'un détail, et adorait l'aider à "combattre" les jumeaux Weasley. Il n'était pas le plus sage du groupe, ni même le plus intelligent. Mais il était plutôt celui qui comprenait le plus Harry et qui savait voir à travers son masque.

Et cette soirée détente n'échappa pas à la règle.

Les Potter avaient invité des amis à une petite fête improvisé. Les Weasley, les Londubat, les Lupins et d'autres amis très proches en faisait partie. Cette fête avait pour but de distraire Harry et de lui changer les idées. Mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser. Il était souriant certes, un peu bavard aussi, mais Black voyait bien qu'il se forçait.

Ted Remus Lupin, surnommé affectueusement Teddy, semblait lui aussi se rendre compte de l'état d'esprit d'Harry. Tout le long de la soirée, il avait gardé la même couleur de cheveux et de yeux de le jeune Potter. Lui qui aimait les couleurs vives, le voir les cheveux noirs d'ancre avait renforcé l'impression de Sirius. C'est pourquoi il s'isola avec Harry dans le jardin.

La musique leurs parvenaient toujours, avec par-dessus elle, le brouhaha des personnes présentes. S'il fermait les yeux, Harry était sûr d'entendre sa mère discuter activement avec Molly et Mérope qui étaient présentes.  
Le vent qui s'éleva lui ramena l'odeur des lys que sa mère cultivait. Ah~ comme il adorait cette odeur !

Sirius toussota nerveux, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas le bousculer.

\- C'est ennuyant, dit Harry brisant le silence

\- Quoi ? La fête ? s'exclama Sirius. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée, et ça l'attristait que son filleul ne l'aime pas

\- Non la vie, répondit-il calmement

Et Harry se mit à marcher, doucement, lentement. Respirant chaque minuscule odeur dans ce jardin qu'il connaissait par-cœur. Le lord le suivit, calquant ses pas sur ceux du plus jeune.

\- Est-ce à cause de ta … maladie ? hésita le Black

\- Entre autres, Fît-il. Crois-tu que si je l'avais découvert plutôt tout ça aurait été différent ?

\- Oui, j'en suis convaincu. Mais c'est ainsi et on n'y peut rien. Tu n'as pas le temps de regretter

-J e n'en ai plus, corrigea-t-il

\- Tu n'en a plus, approuva le sang-pur

\- Il y a tant de choses que j'avais l'intention de faire, de tester. Je voulais encore profiter, expliqua Harry

\- Comme le Quidditch ?

\- Je ne peux plus y jouer, répondit simplement l'ex-joueur.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Mais ce qui m'attriste c'et de ne plus pouvoir monter sur un balai. Tu t'en rends compte Sirius ? Je ne pourrais plus voler, plus jamais. J'ai de plus en plus peur. Peut-être je mourrai à la prochaine crise…

La respiration de Harry devint saccadée, et comme pour le calmer, le vent vint lui chatouiller les cheveux, ramenant à lui toutes les odeurs familières.

\- La vie a toujours été courte, et quand la fin approche, on se rend toujours compte que l'on n'y a jamais vraiment mordu à pleine dent, dit Sirius. Il s'approcha d'Harry et le pris dans ses bras, dans son étreinte maladroite. N'y pense pas trop, Harry, et profite. Nous devrons peut-être te peindre un portrait, si tu veux bien évidement, continua-t-il. Mais d'abord, petit-Ry, tu dois penser à ce que tu laisses. Es-tu satisfait par ce que tu laisses derrière toi, du chemin que tes pas ont pris ? Pense au futur, et ne t'attardes pas trop sur ce qui est arrivé.

Le parrain recula de quelques pas pour le fixer dans les yeux.

\- Tu es un gryffondor. Je ne te demande de constamment être fort, mais ne penses-tu pas qu'il te faut maintenant avancer ? Je t'aime beaucoup, et je donnerais ma vie pour toi petit-Ry. Tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu, et j'ai essayé de tout t'apprendre. Et aujourd'hui je veux t'apprendre le courage, la force. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu ma mère, j'ai perdu mon frère, et mon père m'a presque renié, puis, du jour au lendemain, je suis devenu le 'Lord Black'. Je ne te mens pas, j'avais eu peur. Personne ne me trouvait à la hauteur, et on a remis en question ma position une centaine de fois, mais maintenant, après maintes et maints combats, je peux dire fièrement que j'ai réussis.

Ses traits s'adoucirent, et il caressa le haut de du crâne de jeune Potter, de toute la tendresse qu'il avait.

\- Mon combat n'est rien comparé au tiens, je le sais bien. Mais, ne te perd pas. Je ne te reconnais plus petit-Ry, et je ne veux plus voir ce malheur hanter ton visage.

Sirius lui prit le visage en coupe et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Souviens-toi de qui tu es, Harry Potter. Comment veux-tu être reconnu et de ce qui t'importe vraiment. Ne te laisse pas entraîner et combat comme tu sais si bien le faire. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu me le promets ? Demanda finalement Sirius d'une petite voix

Et Harry hocha activement la tête en posant ses mains sur ceux de son parrain. Sirius se mit à lui caresser la joue de son pouce en lui parlant doucement, presqu'en chuchotant, pour ne pas briser la quiétude qui les entouraient.

\- Papa va s'inquiéter s'il remarque que tu as disparu aussi longtemps, fît Harry. Tu devrais y retourner. Je vous rejoindrais après.

Sirius approuva, et après un dernier regard, abandonna Harry au milieu des parterres de fleurs., comprenant qu'il voulait être seul.

* * *

La fête improvisée avait été un merveilleux prétexte pour revoir Harry. Avec son père qui le tenait à l'œil pour-il-ne-savait-quelle-raison, ses 'devoirs' en tant que candidat à l'élection de ministre et son travail. D'ailleurs, il avait nommé Lucius Malefoy comme remplaçant quand il sera devenu ministre.

-Tu es un griffondor. Je ne te demande pas d'être fort …

Il venait de trouver Harry, mais il n'était pas seul. Il semblait avoir une conversation avec son parrain et Tom choisit de ne pas les interrompre. Harry portait une simple robe de sorcier d'un noir charbon, et pas un seul bijou en vue. A son contraire, Sirius avait opté pour une robe qu'il mettait surement pour la première fois. Sa chevalière montrant sa position dans la hiérarchie de la famille Black et sa montre de gousset dont la chaîne pendait de sa poche. Rien de bien extravagant, mais Sirius en imposait, et Harry s'en rendait très bien compte. Envolée la personne qui semblait toujours tout prendre à la légère, devant lui se trouvait un homme inquiet, un adulte dans toute sa splendeur.

Tom Marvolo n'avait jamais assisté à une réunion des Black ou eût affaire à eux d'une quelconque manière, mais assister à cette facette de Sirius qu'il ne soupçonnait pas le surprit, et semblait marquer tout autant que lui le jeune Potter.

Sans vraiment faire exprès, Riddle Jr. Dût écouter le reste de la conversation et attendit que le lord soit assez loin pour sortir de sa cachette.

\- A quoi réfléchis-tu ? fît-il surprenant Harry qui sursautta

\- Tom ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne t'avais pas entendu

\- Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées, expliqua Marvolo alors qu'il tendait sa main pour la poser sur son épaule

Mais Harry l'intercepta et braqua son regard sur la bague à son auriculaire. La bague des Gaunt.

\- C'est votre symbole, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le brin aux yeux vert. Je ne m'étais jamais posée la question avant, mais … tu vas devenir le lord de ta famille ?

\- En effet, c'est prévu, approuva le futur lord. Mais encore faut-il que mon oncle me cède le 'trône'

\- Est-ce important de devenir lord ?

\- Etre un lord signifie avoir un poids dans la société et une place au magenmagot, expliqua Tom. C'est une autre façon de devenir 'adulte', si l'on peut dire, aux yeux des autres. Apprendre à gérer les propriétés, la fortune, les investissements, les problèmes de famille qu'elle soit intérieur ou extérieur. On devient à la fois une épée et un bouclier.

\- J'ai été éduqué pour en devenir un, dit Harry en lâchant sa main et en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Mais je n'ai jamais pris ce titre au sérieux. Je n'arrêtais pas de me moquer de Malfoy, Drago, à chaque fois qu'il parlait de ses responsabilités de lord.

\- Drago est jeune homme qui prend un peu trop au sérieux sa futur place, mais une fois qu'il y sera, le mot responsabilité deviendra lourd

\- C'est ainsi que tu ressens ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui. Je veux dire avec ton travail au ministère, ton peut-être futur poste en tant que ministre combiné à ta future place de lord. Réussiras-tu à tous gérer ?

Tom regarda Harry avec ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux indisciplinée. Peut-être que c'est le moment parfait ? Qui sait quand il aura une occasion pareille, peu importe que Potter comprenne ou non.

\- Tu pourras peut-être me soulager d'un poids, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Que veux-tu dire, Tom ? s'interrogea le brun dont les cheveux virevoltaient au vent

\- Je te demande si tu veux ma bague, Harry

\- Non, s'exclama-t-il horrifié. C'est ta chevalière Tom, elle est importante …

\- Donne-moi ta main, Harry. Ta main gauche, coupa Tom

\- Mais…

Marvolo ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'opposer encore plus. Il s'avança et lui prit la main, et glissa la bague dans son annulaire gauche, et Harry resta scotché devant la beauté de l'héritage familiale des Gaunt.

\- Elle est à toi maintenant, et avant que tu ne t'opposes, je ne fais que te la confier. Tu me la donneras quand je devrais devenir lord, d'accord ?

\- hum, abdiqua Harry, le regard toujours dirigé vers sa main

Puis tout se passa rapidement pour les deux hommes.

Le sang qui goutta par terre, le manque d'air, le regard horrifié de Harry et le hurlement de Tom.

Harry avait sa deuxième crise. Et Tom y assistait cette fois, impuissant face à ses souffrances.

* * *

Et un chapitre avec un Harry dépressif. Je tiens à signaler que je ne fais pas d'études en médecine et que tous les informations ici présent et tout au long de la fiction ne sont que pêcher par-ci par-là sur internet.

J'espère avoir vos avis et vos réactions, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser.

A la semaine prochaine :D


	4. Bonus 1 : Potter

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Qui dit Halloween, dit Harry Potter et plus précisément la mort de James et Lily, etttt ... ce n'est pas ce dont on va parler puisque dans ma fic, ils ne sont pas mort.  
Je profite donc de cette date pour vous "parler" des autres Potter dont les noms ont été dit au chapitre 0, et dont l'histoire ne sera pas vraiment racontée dans les chapitres initiales mais qui peut-être vous aidera à mieux suivre les événements.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Univers** : semi-UA

 **Pairing** : TMR/HP

* * *

 _« Nous ne savons pas où nous allons. Si nous le savions,  
nous n'irions peut-être pas_ !»

Ils couraient, couraient, la neige craquant sous leurs pieds, glissant, le cœur battant à la chamade, et le souffle court.

« Veux-tu m'épouser, Doréa ? »

Le bruit de pas de leurs suivants s'approchaient de plus en plus. N'y avait-il plus rien à faire ?

« Oui, Charlus. J'accepte »

-Colloshoo, hurla une personne derrière eux

Ils évitèrent de justesse le sort. Manquerait plus qu'ils se retrouvent collé au sol.

« Les Potter sont peut-être des sang-pur, Doréa, mais ils restent inférieurs à nous, Black. Es-tu sûr que c'est cet homme que tu veux épouser ?  
-Oui, mère, père. J'en suis certaine. »

La course-poursuite semblait interminable, et eux, n'étaient plus aussi jeunes et résistants. Les jets de sorts les effleuraient. Puis le destin tomba …

- **Petrificus Totalus**

…Et le sort les toucha tous les deux. Le corps raide, immobile, ils bougeaient leurs yeux dans tous les sens tentant de déterminer d'où viendrait le danger. C'est ainsi qu'il apparut devant eux, ses cheveux aussi blonds que l'or le plus pur, et ses yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Gellert Grindelwald, dans toute sa splendeur, regardait de haut ses deux prisonniers. Charlus et Doréa Potter étaient pris au piège.

* * *

Henry adorait ces moments de quiétude où lui et son frère se prélassait sur le balcon, un livre à la main pour l'un, et une tasse pour l'autre.

-Papa ? s'enquiquina une petite voix

Fleamont, son fils, son petit joyau. Depuis qu'il avait appris à marcher sans aide, il passait son temps à découvrir le manoir familial.  
Henry posa son livre et se tourna vers lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres, captant au passage le rictus de son aîné, Charlus.

-J'ai découvert ça de pièce aujourd'hui, Fît-il en montrant quatre doigts. Et je suis monté tout seul dans l'escalier

-C'est que tu es devenu grand, mon poussin, dit Henry en prenant son fils pour le poser sur ses genoux.

Charlus éclata de rire, se moquant sans retenu de son jeune frère. Il avait beau jouer les durs, Henry se transformait toujours en morceau de sucre dégoulinant quand son enfant était dans les parages.

-C'est ça rigole, maugréa le jeune. Quand Doréa accouchera tu seras pire que moi, je le sais

Et le rire de Charlus doubla d'intensité.

-J'ai encore sept mois pour me moquer de toi alors, répondit-il

Henry se contenta de renifler puis se mit à cajoler Fleamont qui pouffa, gesticulant pour échapper aux chatouilles. C'était une journée comme les autres pour les Potter. Une journée pleine de joie et de simplicité.

-L'étranger aux cheveux d'or viendra…

Les trois personnes présentes sursautèrent. En un clin d'œil, Charlus se tenait debout, baguette pointée vers la porte du balcon, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement brusque. Son frère, lui, avait caché son fils derrière lui, et prit discrètement sa baguette, prêt à l'aider au moindre problème.

-…Et à ta famille, le malheur s'accrochera…

Une jeune femme blonde se tenait debout, les bras ballants. Son visage reflétait une sorte de douceur absente, et ses yeux était révulsée. Sa voix semblait venir d'outre-tombe, comme si elle était la messagère d'une tierce personne.  
Derrière elle, sa femme Doréa Potter, anciennement Black, semblait tout autant surprise que lui.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Charlus, commença l'ex-Black. Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme non plus. J'étais dans le jardin, et elle a passé sous mes yeux les protections, sans même sortir sa baguette ou dire un seul mot. Puis elle s'est dirigée ici, comme si elle savait que vous seriez là. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais elle n'a fait que …

-…Quand les pétales tomberont…, reprit la blonde

-…m'ignorer et reprendre son chemin, reprit Doréa. Comme elle le fait si bien maintenant

-…Les visions disparaîtront…

-Pardon ? Hurla la brune

Pour mettre fin à cette situation, Doréa attrapa le bras de la jeune et tenta de la tirer. C'est à ce moment que Fleamont remarqua le symbole se trouvant sur la paume de sa main.

-Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la dame sur la main ? demanda-t-il naïvement

-La main ? dit Henry en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son frère. Son visage se décomposa. Attends, Doréa, héla-t-il. C'est une voyante, c'est pourquoi elle a pu passer les protections.

-…Et vos enfants souffriront…

-Une voyante ? s'étrangla la brune.

Elle la lâcha et s'éloigna rapidement comme si elle était brûlée. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il ne faut jamais bousculer un voyant lors d'une vision car cela peut lui être fatal.

-…Quand le charbon sera là…

La blonde, les yeux toujours révulsés, semblait maintenant les regarder, comme si elle les sondait. Puis son visage se tourna vers Fleamont, debout sur la chaise de son père, regardant la curieuse scène. Il hoqueta de stupeur et se cacha complètement. Son père fît office de bouclier, le cachant des regards. La jeune femme releva son visage vers lui, puis lentement regarda toutes les personnes présentes.

-…Votre vie se terminera, fini-t-elle avant de s'évanouir sous leurs yeux choqués.

* * *

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Abelforth Dumbledore, et je cherche ma sœur. Je me demandais si vous l'aviez vue. C'est une jeune femme, les cheveux blonds et longs, des yeux bleus et elle porte une robe rose pastel.

-A tout hasard, n'aurait-elle pas une marque en forme d'œil sur la paume de sa main gauche ?

Le visage ébahit de son vis-à-vis suffit à Charlus qui s'écarta de la porte.

-Entrez, dit-il. Votre sœur est venue nous retrouver

-Vous connaissez Ariana ? s'étonna Abelforth

-Non, répondit Potter le visage sombre en fermant la porte derrière son invité, mais elle avait une vision à nous parvenir semblerait-il.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'une des chambres que le propriétaire ouvra et l'invita à le suivre.  
Ariana était bel et bien là, le visage aussi pâle et malade que d'habitude. Elle dormait paisiblement dans le grand lit de la pièce.  
Abelforth s'approcha de sa sœur et lui caressa le visage heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Il s'était très inquiété.

-Est-ce qu'elle fait souvent ce … genre de chose ? Demanda Charlus

-C'est la deuxième prédiction d'Ariana, expliqua le grand frère. Dans, la première, elle prédisait la destruction de notre famille

-Sympa …

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, se rattrapa Dumbledore

-Elle a …, hésita Charlus. Elle a prévu la venue d'un étranger blond qui causerait la destruction de notre famille

Abelforth passa son bras sous les genoux de sa sœur et l'autre derrière son dos. Il était temps pour eux de partir, sans causer plus de mal

-Je ne peux vous dire qu'une seule chose. Si vous le reconnaissez, fuyez. Sauvez-vous, et n'ayez pas honte. Votre vie est plus importante.

* * *

Les cinq premiers mois de sa grossesse étaient passés comme l'éclair, et elle se trimbalait maintenant avec ce ventre rond, son fils à l'intérieur. Devraient-ils lui choisir un nom d'étoile comme l'était la tradition chez les Black, ou devrait-elle y discuter avec son mari ? Ah oui, note à elle-même : ne pas demander l'avis d'Henry. Et dire qu'il avait nommé son fils Fleamont. Et puis quoi encore.

Doréa caressa son ventre. Elle ne pouvait plus transplaner alors elle avait utilisé le réseau des cheminées pour se rendre chez ses parents, puis, voulant passer au chemin de traverse, elle était rentrée à pied. Et dieu seul savait à quel point elle était fatiguée d'avoir tant marcher. Tiens, et si Charlus lui massait les pieds ?

Elle aperçut enfin Gordric's Hollow, là où se trouvait le manoir Potter, et accéléra le pas. Dans sa précipitation, elle ne remarqua le jeune homme qui venait de sa droite et lui rentra dedans. Doréa se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

-Oh excusez-moi, ma Lady, s'excusa-t-il

La première qui l'interpella fût son accent _. Un étranger ?_ Puis ce fût ses cheveux blonds dorés.

« _**L'étranger aux cheveux d'or viendra …**_ »

Elle baissa rapidement son regard vers sa robe, et horrifiée, elle observa le sang tacher de plus en plus sa robe qui était d'un beau orangé, parfaite pour l'été.

« _**…Et à ta famille, le malheur s'accrochera…**_ »

-CHARLUUUUS, hurla-t-elle alors

* * *

-Nous allons quitter le pays

-Je comprends. Encore une fois, je suis désolé.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Abelforth.

Le lord Potter discutait avec Abelforth pendant que les elfes de maison rassemblaient le plus important pour leur voyage. C'était son frère, Albus, qui avait trouvé sa femme, le ventre en sang, et l'avait conduit à St. Mangouste pendant que son "ami" venait le chercher.

-Quel est son nom déjà ? Demanda Charlus

-Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald.

-Je m'en souviendrais, fît Charlus sombrement

Doréa et le bébé s'en était sorti de justesse et aucuns d'eux ne garderaient de séquelle. Et maintenant ils allaient partir pour une durée indéterminée car Gellert s'était installé ici, à Godric's Hollow.

-Et … où allez-vous ?

-En Bulgarie. Zahari Krum, un ami à moi, nous a invité.

 _Et les dés furent lancés…_

* * *

Fleamont eût du mal à s'habituer à leur nouveau chez eux. Il faisait froid, et surtout, il n'y avait personne avec qui jouer. Mais sa patience allait bientôt être récompensée et il en était euphorique. Dans moins d'un mois, sa tante Doréa, allait donner naissance à un petit garçon. Non seulement ce sera son petit frère, mais en plus, c'est lui qui allait le nommer.  
Il avait passé des journées entières dans la bibliothèque cherchant un prénom parfait. Un prénom plus normal et soft que le sien.

Le mois d'octobre venait de débuter, et il attendait déjà avec impatience Halloween. Son regard se porta vers l'une des fenêtres du couloir qu'il arpentait. Les arbres avaient déjà perdu leurs feuilles. L'hiver s'annonça rude cette année.

 _ **« …Quand les pétales tomberont …**_ »

* * *

« _Cher Charlus Potter,_

 _J'ai longtemps hésité avant de t'écrire cette lettre, mais les informations qu'elle contient te seront peut-être utile.  
Gellert a embobiné mon propre frère, Albus, dans ses histoires. Ils veulent supprimer le Code International du Secret Magique pour établir une domination des sorciers sur les moldus._

 _Je les ai entendu plus d'une fois parler des 'reliques de la mort' et c'est ce sujet qui m'a poussé à t'écrire. Après des recherches de mon coté, j'ai découvert que tu en possédais une de ces reliques : la cape d'invisibilité. Je te conseille alors la prudence._

 _J'ai essayé de m'opposer à Albus et Grindelwald, mais cela ne fît que provoquer un combat entre nous trois et c'est ma sœur, Ariana, qui fût mortellement touchée. Je ne te cache pas qu'à l'instant où je t'écris, la tristesse et la haine m'habitent._

 _Heureusement après cet événement des plus tragique, Albus a semblé reprendre conscience et maintenant, il travaille en tant que professeur à Poudlard._

 _Cependant nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de Gellert et je crains pour toi, mon ami._

 _Prend soin de toi et félicite ta femme de ma part,  
Abelforth Dumbledore._ »

« _ **…Les visions disparaîtront…**_ »

* * *

Au milieu du mois d'Octobre, une catastrophe tomba sur la famille. Fleamont attrapa un rhume qui le glaça jusqu'aux Os, et heureusement, Krum qui semblait en savoir plus sur la maladie, prit soin de lui, mais son état ne s'arrangea pas pour autant.

Dans la même journée, Doréa perdit ses eaux. Les médicomages venu pour l'aider à accoucher prématurément réussirent à la sauver, mais le bébé en pâti.

Ce fût la journée la plus horrible dans toute leur vie.

« _**…Et vos enfants souffriront…**_ »

* * *

Zahari leur rapporta la nouvelle qui les agita. Gellert Grindelwald, un camarade à lui à Durmstrang, a réuni des partisans, et était en train de gravir les échelons dans l'Est de l'Europe. Il avait même bâti une prison, Nurmengard de son nom, où il emprisonnait ses opposants.

On disait de lui qu'il possédait une baguette imbattable et que quiconque verra son symbole, n'aura d'autre choix que de soumettre. Le symbole des reliques. Il possédait la baguette de Sureau, sans aucun doute, et avançait doucement vers leurs positions.

« _**…Quand le charbon sera là…**_ »

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour eux sur la prophétie d'Ariana. Ils avaient fait semblant de ne pas voir les signes, mais il ne pouvait plus fuir.

-Je vais y aller, dit Charlus avec force, interrompant Krum qui continuait de partager ses informations

-Quoi ? Tu es fou ? S'exclama ce dernier

-Je t'accompagne, proposa Henry

-Non, s'opposa Doréa. Ton fils est malade, j'irais

-Attendez attendez, intervenu Krum

-J'y vais seul, fît Charlus

-Hors de question que tu le fasses tu m'entends ? S'emporta sa femme. Cette histoire nous concerne tous. Je sais que tu te sens responsable pour notre fils, mais nous le sommes tous. Notre sort était scellé depuis le début et nous avons cru y échapper sans même nous opposer.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ? Hurla Zahari

Et Henry lui raconta la vision d'Ariana pendant que le couple présent se fusillait du regard.

-Je comprends, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de bouger tout seul. Possèdes-tu vraiment cette cape d'invisibilité, Charlus ?

-Oui, approuva-t-il. Nous l'héritons de père en fils

-Alors il est très probable qu'il vienne vers vous s'il cherche à assembler tous les reliques

-C'est pour ça que nous ferons le premier pas, fit Doréa

-Doréa…, commença le lord Potter

-Non, non et non, le coupa-t-elle. Je refuse de rester là à me tourner les doigts en attendant ton probable retour. Nous connaissons tous la fin de la prophétie, et je veux l'affronter de face. C'est quand même moi qui l'ai rencontré, c'est un peu de ma faute. Je ne pourrais jamais aller de l'avant. N'essaye pas m'éloigner, Charlus. Je t'en prie.

-…D'accord, Doréa. D'accord

-Alors moi aussi, s'immisça Henry

-Non pas toi petit frère. Tu as encore un fils dont tu dois prendre soin. De plus, avant de partir, je te donnerais la cape et la chevalière de la famille. Si nous ne revenons pas, tu seras le nouveau lord Potter.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Zahari Krum. S'ils ne réussissent pas, tu prendras la relève. Ce genre de chose c'est comme une malédiction, et ça s'est sérieusement accroché à vous. Mais comme je l'ai dit avant, je refuse que vous y alliez seul

-Et que proposes-tu ? S'enquiquinât la femme

-Il y a un groupe d'opposition composé d'ancien élève de Durmstrang. J'y fais partie et vers la fin du mois, nous allons tenter une attaque. Je vous invite à nous rejoindre.

Mais ils furent trahis, ce qui les emmena à la situation présente. Il y avait eu des traîtres et fuites dans leur plan, et maintenant ils se trouvèrent à la merci de Gellert.

-Cela faisait longtemps Lord Potter et sa compagne, souri le blond. J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de parler avec le propriétaire de la cape, mais vous aviez disparu de la circulation. Quel ne fût ma surprise quand j'ouïe dire que vous faisiez partie de l'attaque !

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Gellert serait mort depuis bien longtemps.

-Pourquoi tant de haine à mon égard, s'attrista-t-il faussement. Passons au sérieux, où est la cape ? Je savais très bien que vous n'alliez pas venir me rendre visite avec elle sous le bras, bien que ça m'aurait arrangé. Oh suis-je bête, vous ne pouvez pas parler. Je m'excuse de mon traitement ma Lady, je vais vous aider. Finite Incantatem, susurra-t-il

Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors vraiment pas. Et il se reçu alors un Expelliarmus en plein poitrine, un informulé et sans baguette, l'envoyant valser dans la neige un peu plus loin, sans pour autant lui faire lâcher sa chère baguette.

-Finite Incantatem, dit Doréa, après avoir attrapé son morceau de bois, vers son mari qui comme elle réagit rapidement

-Magicus Extremos ! Impedimenta ! débita-t-il

Gellert roula sur côté évitant l'attaque dont la puissance avait doublé, et se releva habilement.

Le vent froid qui souffla apporta avec lui son lot de problème pour le couple.

-Ils sont là !

-Protégez maître Gellert !

-Tuez-les ! hurla même l'un d'eux

Leurs poursuivants étaient là. Le blond souri. Ils n'étaient que deux contre une dizaine de sorciers.

-Charlus, chuchota la femme. Occupe-toi de lui, je prends les autres. Ne regarde pas autour de toi.

-Sois prudente quand même, conseilla-t-il sa femme

La main de l'homme vint trouver celle de sa moitié sans quitter leurs opposants du regard. Une dernière caresse. Puis ils se lancèrent corps et âme dans le combat. On raconta que quand Albus Dumbledore était arrivé sur les lieux pour arrêter son anciennement ami, la neige avait perdu sa couleur pure, virant vers ce rouge si horrifiant.

Ce jour-là, Albus devint le sorcier le plus puissant.

Ce jour-là, on pleura la mort d'un frère, d'une sœur, d'un père. La perte d'une famille.

Ce jour-là, 31 Octobre, restera à jamais dans les annales des Potter comme étant l'Halloween le plus terrifiant.

« _**…Votre vie se terminera.**_ »

* * *

Joyeuuuux Halloweeeeeeeen pas si joyeux que ça finalement x)

Que pensez-vous de mon premier Bonus? Non, il ne remplace pas les chapitres, et un chapitre sera poster ce vendredi comme toujours.

Si vous aimez ce concept n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ou à me proposer d'autres personnages ou d'autres familles (présente dans la fiction bien évidemment) ou même d'autres idées pour que vous puissiez comprendre ce "monde" un peu mieux.

A vendredi pour le prochain chapitre mes loulous :D


	5. Chapter 3

BONJOUUUUUUUUUUUUR

Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour x)  
Il semblerait que les "e" présent dans mon annonce aient tous été bouffé par le site, comme tu l'as si bien dit **Elrika** xD

 _ **Xou**_ : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaises et j'éspère que cette suite te plaira tout autant Xo

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Univers** : semi-UA

 **Pairing** : TMR/HP

* * *

« _Les rencontres sont comme le vent ; Certaines vous effleurent la peau,  
d'autres vous renversent_ »

Ils l'observaient comme s'il se montrait pour la première fois. Descendant, lentement, les escaliers qui menaient vers le salon où se trouvaient tous les invités, Harry Potter écrasait la pièce de sa présence. A chacun de ses pas, on avait l'impression de le redécouvrir.

Le bal des dix-sept ans était l'un des événements les plus attendus dans la cour des sang-purs, et même si les Potter n'en faisaient plus parti, on guetter le moment où l'héritier de la famille attendra cet âge. Et en le regardant ainsi, majestueux, ils furent ensorcelés.

Un pantalon en toile noir d'encre tombait sur les hanches d'Harry, affirmant parfaitement ses formes tandis que la chemise blanche légèrement bouffante soulignait son torse bien battit avec ses entraînements de Quidditch. Par-dessus le tout, une cape, d'un rouge carmin, accentuait la largeur de ses épaules. Si les autres vêtements qu'il portait étaient sobre, sans motif ou décors, la cape, elle, était une œuvre d'art à elle seule.

Les détails dorés comme si on avait utilisé de l'or pur pour la coudre, l'emblème des Potter sur son dos qui brillait comme si l'on l'avait dessiné avec du sang de licorne, et celui de Gryffondor sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur et dont le lion, qui, à chaque mouvement de sa crinière, semblait jeter de la poudre de fée. Ses cheveux, couleur charbon, s'échappaient du catogan qui ne retenait plus que quelques mèches à l'arrière, et derrière ses lunettes rondes, ses yeux émeraudes reflétaient les lumières de la salle.

Harry ressemblait à un enfant béni, un enfant de la magie elle-même. Elle semblait s'échapper de lui et effleurer un à un les personnes présentes, sans être agressive. La magie de Potter imposait sa supériorité sur celle des autres. Provocante. Narguant. Comme l'était Harry. Le brun était connu pour ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots, mais n'allait pas jusqu'à la méchanceté gratuite. Jamais il n'agresserait quelqu'un sans raison ou par jalousie. Il n'était pas son père, et Severus Rogue l'avait bien compris.

Le brun était une personne fière. A sa rentrée à Poudlard, il y a six ans de cela, il s'était confronté aux autres sang-pur pour la première fois. On avait tenté de l'intimidé, lui faire regretter d'être un sang-mêlé. Un souillon, si l'on reprenait leurs paroles. Oh comme il avait été blessé ! Il avait voulu leurs effacer les sourires suffisant qu'ils avaient affiché. Harry avait grandi entouré d'amour. Son père, sa mère, son parrain, son grand-père, Remus, Peter, jamais personne ne lui avait montré tant de haine. Il avait bien entendu envoyé une lettre à ses parents, désemparé, et ils avaient longuement discuté de ce sujet.

S'il devait résumer sa première année en un mot, il choisirait preuve, car c'était tout en quoi son année avait consisté : faire ses preuves. Il avait montré à son professeur de potion, Rogue, que son nom à lui était Harry et non James, à ces sang-purs qu'il était digne de son futur statut de lord, à ces Gryffondor qu'il était le plus courageux, à ces Serdaigle qu'il était le plus doué, à ces Serpentard qu'il était plus rusé et à ces Poufsouffle qu'il était digne de leur confiance. Il était devenu le plus jeune attrapeur et le plus doué, le meilleur en métamorphose, sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal et l'un des premiers de sa promotion en potion.

C'est pendant cette année qu'il avait connu des visages maintenant familier. Il avait sympathisé avec Hermione, une Serdaigle, Neuville Londubat, un Poufsouffle, et même quelques Serpentard. Il pouvait même compter Malfoy parmi ses amis bien qu'ils aient passé leurs vies à se détester 'amicalement'.

Piquant son doigt avec un poignard de rituel, regardant le sang disparaître sur le carrelage -signe que le manoir l'acceptait comme futur lord, baisant la bague de son père, Harry ne sentait pas ce regard sur lui. Affamé. Désireux. Le regard de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Le lord enleva sa bague et la glissa au doigt de son fils. James ne gardera que le sceau qui prouvera qu'il était encore le lord.

Le bal pouvait maintenant officiellement commencer.

Et Tom ouvrit les yeux, sortant de ses pensées.

Il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque des Gaunt. Il avait encore une fois passé sa journée à faire des recherches et s'était assoupit sur le fauteuil sans s'en rendre compte.

Voilà une semaine qu'il passait tout son temps ici, à chercher par-ci par-là, tout indice pouvant l'aider à sauver Harry. S'en était devenu une obsession pour lui. Heureusement, Lucius gérait bien la situation au ministère.

Il était devenu impatient. Le manque de temps devenait insupportable. Il lui semblait même qu'il avait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Ses recherches ne menaient à rien, et ce fût lors d'une réunion du « club de Slug » que la solution lui vint.

* * *

Horace Eugène Flaccus Slughorn était l'un des plus talentueux maîtres des potions de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Il avait fait ses études à Serpentard, devint plus tard un professeur de potion puis fût promu ensuite directeur de sa maison.

Il était un homme aimable, facile à vivre, compétent et dénué de cruauté ou de malice. La seule chose que l'on pouvait lui reprocher était son penchant pour les élèves qu'il trouvait amusants et prometteur, se désintéressant de leurs origines. La création du « Club de Slug », un club extrascolaire où sont organisés des dîners et des manifestations pour les élèves jugés digne d'intérêt, fût son activité préférée. Et aujourd'hui, même après sa retraite, le club continuait son existence.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Slughorn lorsque son regard se porta sur Tom Marvolo. L'un de ses favoris. Un beau garçon extrêmement talentueux, réussissant dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. De plus, il connaissait Harry Potter. Horace aurait aimé pouvoir compter le jeune Harry dans son club, hélas, il avait pris sa retraite une année avant sa rentrée.

La soirée se passait comme d'habitude. Ils s'étaient assis autour d'une table remplie de tout genre de nourriture, et avait discuté divers sujets mais deux revenaient presqu'à chaque fois. L'état de Potter, et la montée de Tom au pouvoir. Ce dernier restait courtois, répondant brièvement à chacune de leurs questions, changeant de sujet quand la conversation s'éternisait. Il menait la discussion du bout de la baguette, et personne ne semblait le réaliser.

\- Je trouve qu'il est dommage que nous n'en sachions pas plus à propos de la magie noir, fît un homme. Je veux dire, je suis auror certes, mais de temps à autre nous tombons sur des criminels qui pratiquent de la magie noire. C'est un peu difficile de les contrer sans savoir à quoi nous avons à faire.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva un autre. En tant que langue-de-plombe, nous devons, dans de rare cas, user de la magie noire, bien que je ne peux en dire plus.

\- Peut-être que Marvolo pourrait éclairer nos lanternes, fit une femme blonde. Après tout, il est le descendant de Serpentard. Peut-être possèdes-tu des livres sur la magie noire ?

Tom lui fit un rictus, attrapa son verre et la regarda moqueusement.

\- Malheureusement pour votre curiosité mademoiselle Crockford, notre bibliothèque ne contient aucun livre sur la magie noire.

\- Et vous, Regulus ? hasarda-t-elle

Le plus jeune des Black leva son regard couleur miel vers eux.

\- En effet, nous en avons…, accorda-t-il

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui, avide d'en savoir plus.

\- …cependant, ils sont considérés comme des héritages et nous n'avons pas le droit de nous en approcher. Je ne sais alors rien de ce que peut y être écrit.

\- Certaines potions peuvent aussi être considéré comme noir, si je peux me le permettre.

Severus Rogue faisait aussi parti du club. Il était celui qui s'entendait le plus avec son professeur et pouvaient passer leurs vies ensemble à ne parler que de potions.

\- En effet, dit Horace en hochant la tête. Les rituels de sang et autres pratiques peuvent aussi s'ajouter à cette catégorie.

\- Heureusement que la magie noire n'est pas totalement abolie de notre société, intervint un autre. Après tout, c'est elle que nous utilisons pendant les rituels de dix-sept ans.

Horace hocha la tête d'accord avec lui. Bien que la magie noire soie mal-vue, on s'en servait dans certains cas, et le rituel de dix-sept ans est un parfait exemple. Il servait à préparer l'héritier à être un réceptacle de magie pour sa famille, car un lord est aussi un point d'ancrage. Il aidait les plus jeunes à mieux maitriser leurs magies, et si on reçoit un héritage magique, il soulageait leurs transformations et facilitait l'utilisation de puissant sort. Si un membre est à un niveau bas de la magie, il pourra puiser dans les réserves des autres sans les mettre en danger. C'est la raison principale pourquoi nombreuses familles de sang-pur ou de la noblesse utilisent encore de la magie noire.

Le sujet se focalisa sur les rituels de sang, la nécromancie … et Horace était fière qu'aucun de ses favoris n'aie de préjugé sur ce sujet.

Tom, qui écoutait d'une oreilles distraite la conversation, réfléchissait cent à l'heure. La magie noire. Il n'avait pas encore cherché dans ce domaine. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver une piste cette fois-ci.

\- Ça me rappel une chose, intervint Wilkes, un ancien Serpentard qui avait deux ans de plus que Tom. Je ne sais pas si cette rumeur court toujours, mais à Poudlard, on disait qu'il y a une chambre secrète dont le créateur n'est tout autre que Salazar lui-même.

\- Ah oui ! s'écria un homme. Ma fille m'en a parlé. Elle était à Serdaigle.

\- C'est peut-être là-bas que ton ancêtre a laissé tous ses livres de magie noire, reprit la femme blonde du début à l'égard de Tom

Et cette supposition ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

* * *

Poudlard. La meilleure école de magie du monde. Depuis plus de mille ans, les élèves y sont répartis dans les quatre maisons : Gryffondor pour les plus courageux, Serpentard pour les plus rusés, Poufsouffle pour les plus loyaux, et Serdaigle pour les plus intelligents.

Alors qu'il prenait une autre gorgée de son thé, Fumseck, un phœnix et également le familier de l'actuel directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, s'envola de son perchoir en or. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fonça vers elle pour se poser sur la tête du nouveau venu.

Harry Potter était habitué au traitement de Fumseck, alors il ne s'en offusqua pas. Soudain, il se mit à chanter. Contrairement aux autres fois il avait chanté pour lui avec cette douce voix qui le réconfortait et lui redonnait des forces, ce chant ressemblait à une lamentation. Il semblait se plaindre du sort qui s'abattait sur le jeune Potter. En un battement d'ailes, il quitta son perchoir, et s'envola à travers la fenêtre vers le parc sans que l'écho de son chant ne s'éteigne.

\- Il semblerait que mon compagnon se plaigne de votre sort, mon jeune ami, dit le directeur en l'invitant à s'assoir

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, Harry s'installa sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau. Il balaya de son regard la pièce où d'autres bizarreries s'était ajouté. Tiens, ce ne serait pas une télé là-bas ?

\- Comment vous portez-vous ? Reprit Dumbledore. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Un bonbon au citron peut-être ?

\- Je vous remercie directeur, mais je m'en passerais cette fois. Je me porte aussi bien que je puisse l'être

Albus ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Quand le jeune Potter lui avait envoyé un hibou pour l'informait qu'il allait venir le voir, il s'était étonné. Après tout, il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait l'aider. Il le regarda sortir un mouchoir pour éponger le sang qui glissait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses mouvements semblaient précis, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'action, et cela brisa le cœur d'Albus.

\- En quoi puis-je alors t'aider ? Demanda-t-il

\- Eh ben, vous le savez surement, je ne peux plus jouer au Quidditch, répondit Harry

\- Oui. C'est une bien triste nouvelle.

\- Je ne voulais pas passer le … reste de mon temps à ne rien faire. Alors j'ai pensé à postuler pour un poste ici à Poudlard.

En regardant Dumbledore hausser les sourcils, il se dit que peut-être c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête mon enfant. Je suis étonné, après tout, une autre personne est aussi venue me voir aujourd'hui pour les mêmes raisons

\- Une autre personne ? s'interrogea Harry

\- Tom. Tom Riddle, répondit le directeur. Je lui ai demandé s'il était sûr de lui car s'il est élu ministre, il ne pourra pas être les deux en même temps.

Le jeune Potter fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait certes pas revu Tom depuis la fête il y a cinq jours, mais il était sûr qu'il serait venu lui en parler.

\- A vous voir je suppose que vous n'étiez pas au courant, mon garçon. Mais laissons ce sujet de côté. Quel poste souhaitez-vous avoir ?

\- Eh ben, je songeais à professeur de DCFM, mais comme c'est Remus qui tiens ce poste cette année, je songeais à l'aider. Une sorte d'assistant. Il est déconseillé pour moi d'utiliser la magie, mais je pourrais toujours faire de la théorie. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Etes-vous prêt à passer le reste de l'année à Poudlard loin de tous vos proches sans savoir quand la mort viendra-t-elle pour vous ?

Cette question eut le mérite de lui clouer le bec. Quand il avait discuté avec Sirius, il n'avait fait que penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire dans son état, et ce poste lui semblait une bonne opportunité, mais il n'avait pas songé à cet autre aspect.

\- Je vous laisserais le temps d'y songer, mon enfant, et vous me ferait parvenir votre réponse par hibou. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Harry hocha la tête d'accord. Il avait besoin de plus de temps pour y réfléchir.

Il salua une dernière fois le directeur et quitta la pièce. Il déambula un peu dans les couloirs, croisa des élèves qui le saluèrent, lui demandèrent des autographes et s'enquiquinait sur sa santé. Le mois de décembre était bien entamé et le château était déjà pleins de décoration de noël. Il ajusta son écharpe autour de son cou, et se hâta vers la sortie. Le bruit de ses pas dans la neige le fît sourire, remémorant ses souvenirs dans ce lieu.

Une fois hors des protections de l'école, il se tourna vers elle, admirant Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur sous le manteau de neige, et transplana.

* * *

Tom Riddle était un moldu. Un sale moldu qui méritait de mourir. Il avait beau être marié à une Gaunt, la famille héritière de Serpentard, avoir un fils prodige qui allait bientôt devenir ministre, les autres nobles continuait de le regarder de haut. Certains refusait même de lui serrer la main.

Il grogna. Il allait leurs montrer à ces idiots à quel point il valait mieux qu'eux. Une fois son fils à la tête du gouvernement magique anglais, il trouvera comment les évincer.

Un rictus déforma ses traits alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Les éclats de voix qui lui parvenaient du salon le stoppèrent. Sa femme discutait avec quelqu'un et ce n'était pas Marvolo.

D'un pas ferme il s'y dirigea, mais resta dans l'entrée. Si Mérope le trahissait, il la prendrait sur le fait. Il fût surpris de n'y trouver que le Potter mourant.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait patienté dans la chambre de Tom alors qu'il ne rentrera pas de la semaine, fît sa femme qui lui tournait le dos. Sa secrétaire vient tout juste de m'en informer.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire alors qu'elle se confondait dans ses excuses. Ils étaient près de la cheminée et Harry avait dans la main un peu de poudre. Il le détailla du regard et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose écrite dans la paume de son autre main. Il se baissa un peu pour voir ce que c'était et tout ce qu'il vit c'était un symbole.

Un dernier salut, et Potter disparut dans les flammes. Mérope sursauta en voyant son mari mais se précipita vers lui pour l'accueillir.

Un triangle dans lequel se trouvait un cercle et un trait verticale de la base du triangle jusqu'au sommet. Il trouva se symbole un peu bizarre, mais le repoussa loin de ses pensées.

* * *

\- Tu as fouillé dans la chambre de Riddle ? S'exclama Hermione

Harry se frappa le front devant la discrétion de son amie.

\- Je n'ai pas fouillé, expliqua-t-il. Il y avait ce dessin sur son bureau, et comme j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, je l'ai recopié. C'est tout.

\- Harry tu te rends compte que c'est de la violation de la vie privée ? Et si ça avait un rapport avec son élection, tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Mais je te dis que non, Hermione.

Dans cette soirée du 16 décembre, Hermione rendait visite à Harry. Quelle ne fût sa surprise quand il lui raconta avoir 'pris' quelque chose dans la chambre de Tom Marvolo !

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Herm', reprit-il. Je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à la politique, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu ce symbole bien avant

Hermione Granger resta sceptique. Après tout, elle connaissait la capacité de son ami à s'attirer des ennuis.

Il était dans la bibliothèque du manoir Potter. Elle avait haussé les sourcils quand l'elfe de maison l'avait conduite ici. Elle qui croyait qu'il cherchait une solution pour se soigner, elle le retrouve plonger dans les ennuis.

\- Et tu te demandais si tu ne l'avais pas vu ici ? se moqua-t-elle. Tout le monde sait que la bibliothèque est le dernier lieu où tu serais allé. Je suis même certaines que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici.

\- Haha, très drôle Granger, répondit-il de mauvaise humeur en feuillant un énième livre sur les symboles

\- C'est tes recherches infructueuses qui te rendent de mauvaise humeur ?

\- C'est certains que si j'avais trouvé le moindre truc je serais plus heureux. A croire que cette figure n'existe pas. Je crois que je vais devenir fou.

Il lui jeta un regard désespéré, puis retourna à ses recherches.

Hermione eut un regard nostalgique. Elle se rappelait comment elle avait abordé Harry pour qu'il lui donne des cours en vol et en contrepartie elle l'aidait en potion. Au début c'était à contrecœur qu'il s'était côtoyé, puisqu'ils, lui et Ronald Weasley, ne la supportait pas, elle, la miss-je-sais-tout.

Puis au fur et mesure que les mois passaient, ils s'étaient rapproché. Elle avait appris à mieux mesurer ses paroles et eux à être plus naturel avec elle. Ils avaient découvert une pierre philosophale dans l'école, s'étaient aventurés dans tous les recoins de Poudlard, avaient lié une amitié avec les centaures de la forêt interdite, et maintes autres choses. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Ron, supporté son éloignement et avalé sa jalousie quand il était sorti avec Lavande Brown, une autre Gryffondor. Elle avait même pensé à sortir avec Harry, mais ne voulait pas blesser Ginny, la sœur cadette de Ron, qui était amoureuse de lui. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre alors ça n'aurait pas marché.

\- Laisse-moi voir, soupira-t-elle. Et c'est la dernière fois que je t'aide dans ce genre de situation.

Harry lui passa le morceau de papier où il avait recopié la figure. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Moi aussi je crois que je l'ai déjà vue, exposa-t-elle

\- Ahaaaa, Fît-il fier

\- Tais-toi laisse-moi me souvenir

Il lui tira la langue et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil pas loin. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux de fatigue. Il avait besoin de sommeil.

\- Je m'en rappel, hurla Hermione tout sourire le faisant tomber ses lunettes. Pas étonnant que tu aies du mal à t'en rappeler, c'était lors du tournois des trois sorciers en quatrième année.

\- Le tournoi des trois sorciers ? dit Harry en ramassant ses lunettes et les posant sur son nez

\- Exactement !

Elle s'approcha de lui et avec un accio informulé et sans baguette, appela à elle un fauteuil où elle s'installa.

\- Des élèves de Durmstrang avait dessiné ce symbole sur les murs de Poudlard quand Viktor Krum avait été élu champion. Ceux qui n'était pas d'accord pour qu'il le soit pour être exacte. Je me rappelle que Victor était hostile à toute personne abordant ces signes, et si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient contre lui. Je ne m'y étais pas trop attardé dessus à l'époque, mais je me souviens que Viktor m'avait dit que ça avait une signification particulière pour lui.

\- Mais que fait ce symbole alors chez Tom ? S'interrogea Harry.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais peut-être il est intéressé par sa vraie signification, supposa la Serdaigle

\- Sa vraie signification ?

\- Eh bien oui. Personnellement, elle me rappel la croix gammée d'Adolf Hitler. C'est un moldu, ajouta-t-elle. Cette croix n'était d'ailleurs à l'origine qu'une innocente svastika. Les symboles sont souvent repris et réutilisés. Si pour les élèves de Durmstrang c'est un signe de rébellion, pour Viktor c'est autre chose et pour Tom encore une fois c'est une autre.

\- Et que proposes-tu ?

\- Et si tu lui écrivais ? Proposa-t-elle. Il doit être au repos et pourra te répondre.

* * *

Tom Marvolo observa le grand bâtiment noir de jais. Il en imposait, et cela ne fît qu'agrandir son sourire.

Son regard se posa sur l'inscription se trouvant au-dessus de l'entrée.

« _Pour le plus grand bien_ »

* * *

Fleamont tria les lettres que lui avait donné l'elfe de maison. Des millions de cadeau pour son petit-fils y figurait.  
Le portrait de sa femme gloussa en disant à quel point leurs petit-Ry était gâté. Il lui rendu son sourire et continua sa lecture du courrier.

Son sourire fana devant une lettre adressé à l'héritier des Potter. Elle était signée Viktor Krum.

Son cœur rata un battement alors que les souvenirs remontaient. Les souvenirs d'une époque oublié. Les souvenirs d'une certaine personne qui avait causé le malheur de sa famille.

Les mains tremblantes, il la reposa et se tourna vers le portrait d'Euphemia.

-Il semblerait que les choses ne se sont pas tari, ma chère. Une autre ère se prépare, et j'espère que le malheur nous épargnera cette fois

Et il ne savait pas si bien le dire, car dans un autre lieu …

-Bonjour, Gellert Grindelwald, souri Tom, les yeux brillant

… on avait forcé le destin à faire tourner ses roues

* * *

Initialement, il n'y avait pas de club Slug et ce n'était pas supposé finir ainsi mais j'ai eu une illumination à la dernière minute :D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, malheureusement, je ne pourrais plus poster un chapitre par semaine. Ce sera alors un chapitre toute les deux semaines.  
Les chapitres bonus, s'il y en a, seront poster entre deux chapitres (c'est-à-dire la semaine où il n'y a pas de chapitre) !

Le prochain chapitre sortira donc le 2 Décembre, mais comme j'ai trois projet à valider et deux examens à passer avant ce jour-là, le chapitre sera peut-être reporté. Je m'excuse de mon irrégularité, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions,  
A la prochaine fois xo


	6. Chapter 4

COUCOUUUUU

...non je ne suis pas morte mais presque. Je suis en train de me noyer au milieu de mes examens, projets et déplacements mais j'espère que ce chapitre écrit à l'arrache dans le train vous plaira xo

Luffynette : Je ne suis pas sur de t'avoir répondu mais je te remercie pour tes commentaires et ton soutiens sur mes chapitres ! bisou  
Yume resonnance : Toi non plus je ne suis pas sûre de t'avoir répondu alors j'en profite ici, je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et que tu t'attaches (si on peut le dire) à mes personnages. Je dois t'avouer que c'est difficile de donner à chaque personnage son temps et sa propre personnalité mais c'est ce j'essaye de faire. Merci pour ton soutien xo

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Univers** : semi-UA

 **Pairing** : TMR/HP

* * *

« _Les rêves, les désirs et les espoirs sont les étoiles de nos vies._ »

La brume qui s'était relevé à la tombée de la nuit lui permettait à peine de voir le bout de son nez. Un frisson le prit, mais il continua d'avancer à travers la pénombre. Le seul bruit qui l'accompagnait était celui de la neige sous ses pieds.

Bientôt, il aperçut de la lumière. _Enfin !_

Le souffle court, il se hâta vers la source. Avant même qu'il ne puisse toquer à la porte de cette cabane au milieu de nulle part, elle s'ouvrit.

-Abelforth, Fît-il

-Fleamont, répondit ce dernier

Il jeta un regard derrière lui, et entra dans la maison

* * *

Ses yeux parcouraient la silhouette squelettique à ses pieds remarquant au passage sa bouche sans dent, et pourtant, son vis-à-vis continuait de lui sourire hautainement. Comme s'il savait qu'il allait venir. Comme s'il l'attendait.

-Je savais qu'un jour quelqu'un viendra, souri le prisonnier. Tu n'es pas un Potter !

Gellert Grindelwald pencha la tête semblant le sonder. Le vent qui entrait par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce s'engouffrait entre les trous de ses vêtements. La dernière pièce de la plus haute tour de la prison de Nurmengard. La prison qu'il avait lui-même bâti pour ses propres ennemis.  
Gellert ne frissonna même pas quand le souffle froid vint le chatouiller à travers ses haillons.

-En effet, je n'en suis pas un

-Effectivement, approuva Gellert. J'en assez vu de Potter dans ma vie pour en reconnaître un.

Tom haussa un sourcil. Il était au courant que Charlus Potter et sa femme Doréa Potter -née Black- étaient morts lors d'une attaque de Grindelwald, mais de simples victimes ne l'aurait pas marqué à ce point, n'est-ce pas ? Il rangea cette information pour plus tard

-Comment va ce cher Albus ? S'enquiquina le blond

-Comme un charme, répondit vaguement Riddle. Tu t'en serais douté, je ne suis pas là pour être une connexion avec le monde extérieur. Je suis venu pour une chose bien précise.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres bleutée et gercé de Gellert. Il passa sa main sur sa tête, aplatissant le peu de cheveux qui lui restait et se rassit.

-Je t'écoute alors jeune homme.

Marvolo sorti sa baguette puis commença à dessiner dans les airs. Un symbole fît son apparition sous les yeux cerné de l'ex-mage noir. Un symbole qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un symbole plein de souvenir et de rêve. Un symbole qui causa sa destruction. Celui des reliques de la mort. Son visage se ferma.

-Que signifie ce signe ? demanda Tom

-Tue-moi

Le plus jeune fît un pas en arrière, déstabilisé.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer, reprit-il. Je suis à la recherche de réponse

Gellert eut un sourire mauvais

-La baguette de Sureau ne sera jamais tienne, provoqua-t-il s'attendant à le voir s'énerver

Pourtant il en fut autrement. Tom se contenta de fermer les yeux et balaya de sa main le symbole encore dessiné dans les airs.  
Il lui tourna le dos se contentant de soupirer.

-Connais-tu mon nom, Gellert ?

Devant le regard confus de ce dernier, Tom s'autorisa un sourire ironique.

-Je suis Tom Marvolo Riddle, un descendant de Serpentard ET de Cadmus Perevell. Je suppose que ce nom ne t'est pas inconnu

-Non, en effet, avoua le blond

-De ce fait, j'ai hérité de la pierre de résurrection, tout comme Harry James Potter a hérité de la cape.

-Harry James ? S'interrogea Gellert. Est-il le petit fils de Henry Potter ? Je me souviens qu'il avait un fils. Un jeune enfant d'à peine quelques années.

-L'enfant de Henry s'appelle Fleamont. Et Harry est son petit-fils, expliqua Marvolo

Grindelwald eut l'air horrifié.

-Ciel, tant de temps a passé ?

-Originellement, le symbole des reliques était le blason de la famille Perevell. Je ne te raconterais pas l'histoire des reliques : la cape, la pierre et la baguette. Cependant, j'ai quelques questions.

Gellert s'adossa contre le mur dans une position plus confortable. Il arrangea le reste de ses vêtements et regarda le plus jeune d'un œil attentif.

-Celui qui rassemblera les trois objets deviendra le maître de la mort, mais sera-t-il alors immortel ?

Le blond éclata alors de rire. Se tenant les cotes, il remarqua que l'héritier de Serpentard avait les sourcils froncés et les poings serré autour de sa baguette, prêt à s'en servir.

-Tu me coules sous tes titres, feignant ne pas vouloir la baguette mais au final tous les hommes sont pareils. A la recherche du pouvoir. Aurais-tu peur de la mort, jeune homme ? Pour moi c'est une vielle amie dont j'attends la visite depuis des lustres.

Le prisonnier avait une lueur de folie dans le regard. Son sourire sans dents ne diminuait point, et il continua de débiter des paroles sans sens, rigolant entre deux phrases.  
Les dents serrés, Tom se leva d'un bond, toute griffe dehors.

-Everte Statima, grommela-t-il

Gellert fut alors projeter en arrière par une force inconnu. Il se cogna durement contre le mur s'assommant presque. Malgré sa confusion, il leva un regard amusé vers son assaillant.

-Bah alors ? C'est tout ? Un simple petit sort de magie blanche. Je m'attendais à plus venant de quelqu'un cherchant l'immortalité. Quelque chose comme un impardonnable.

Tom hésita. Il n'avait jamais songé à utiliser des impardonnables et sa pratique de la magie noire remontait à quelques jours, quand il a découvert la chambre des secrets dans Poudlard.  
Voyant son hésitation, Grindelwald reprit.

-Va-t'en jeune garçon. Ce que tu cherches n'est pas ici, et je n'ai pas l'intention de confier quelque chose à quelqu'un qui manque de motivation

-Tu ne sais pas quelle est ma motivation, Gellert, répondit ce dernier piquée au vif.

-N'est-ce pas le pouvoir, l'immortalité ? Fît-il confiant

-Pas le moindre du monde. Mon but est de le sauver.

-Le ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui. Sache seulement qu'il a déjà deux reliques, et qu'il va mourir.

Le regard de Gellert se fît alors lointain, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler d'une période.

-Je vois. Tu essayes de sauver l'héritier Potter.

C'était une constatation et non une question. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'Harry avait la cape et en l'appelant pas son prénom, il lui avait indiqué qu'ils étaient proches. En ayant deux reliques, Tom lui avait implicitement dit qu'il lui avait donné la pierre volontairement. Gellert ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer et lui ne voulait pas l'implorer.

-Je suppose que c'est une maladie et non une blessure, reprit l'ex-mage noir. Eh bien … ajoute lui des fleurs sur sa tombe de ma part, ce sera sympa.

Les yeux de Tom devinrent plus noirs et sa magie se déploya autour de lui. Il était en colère. Très en colère. D'un geste plein de rage, il pointa sa baguette sur Gellert. Et les yeux dans les yeux, ténèbres contre ténèbres, Marvolo fît le premier pas. Celui qui le fera sombrer.

- _Doloris_ , susurra-t-il

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, bouscula sur le côté et cracha du sang par terre. Respirant lourdement, il posa une main sur son cœur et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Et dire qu'il avait failli s'étouffer avec son propre sang.

La porte s'entrouvrit et son grand-père passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

-Tout va bien, Harry ? S'inquiéta-t-il  
-Oui oui, répondit Harry

Malgré ses tentatives pour le rassurer, Fleamont passa le seuil de sa porte. C'est là que Harry remarqua qu'il portait un ensemble de sorcier, signe qu'il était dehors. C'était presque le petit matin, alors où Fleamont a-t-il passé sa nuit ?  
Son grand père vint s'asseoir sur son lit, réarrangea sa couverture sur lui, nettoya le sol d'un tour de poignet puis commença à lui caresser la tête.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry finit par s'endormir. Fleamont l'admira encore quelques instants, jouant avec ses cheveux, fredonnant une berceuse.

Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant sa conversation avec Abelforth. L'histoire de son père et de son oncle. Leurs histoires avec Gellert. Il devait aller le voir, mais avant tout, il devra aller parler avec Albus.

* * *

Ses narines frémissement d'excitation. Si, au début, il avait eu du mal à supporter ses cris, maintenant il se délectait. Lui, Tom Marvolo Riddle, avait le dessus sur le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire : Gellert Grindelwald.

Jamais Tom ne s'était senti aussi puissant, aussi … invincible, qu'en cet instant, alors qu'il regardait le vieil homme se tordre de douleur par terre. Il éclata d'un rire fort, exprimant ouvertement sa joie.  
Bientôt Gellert se mot à tousser du sang, et Tom arrêta son Doloris à contre cœur.

-Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas perdu après tout, murmura difficilement le plus âgé étalé de tout son long parterre

Marvolo renifla bruyamment exprimant sa répugnance.  
Péniblement, Grindelwald réussit à se rassoir et posa son regard, qui n'avait pas perdu de son amusement, sur le plus jeune.

-Tu cherches l'immortalité à ton … ami ? pour le sauver, mais une fois que lui sera immortel, toi, que feras-tu ? Il te verra vieillir alors que lui sera toujours jeune, et quand la mort t'aura attrapé, il sera encore jeune, plein de vitalité et toi, plus jamais tu ne le reverras. N'est-ce pas la même chose que s'il mourrait lui maintenant ?

Tom se mordit la lèvre. Il était un politicien et un stratège hors norme. Il aimait prendre de l'avance sur ses adversaires, mais jamais il n'avait songé à ce point-là du futur. Pour être honnête, il ne se voyait pas vieux.

-N'y aurait-il alors pas un moyen pour que nous soyons immortels … tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il

Le sourire sans dents de Gellert refit surface. Et Riddle sût qu'il était tombé dans son piège.

-Que sais-tu des horcruxes ?

* * *

James releva ses yeux de son journal pour fixer son père. Depuis quelques jours, Fleamont agissait bizarrement. De plus, il semblait porter la même tenu qu'hier, et un elfe lui avait rapporté qu'il n'était rentré qu'au petit matin et était allé voir Harry.

Assis dans la cuisine en train de petit déjeuné, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte du regard de son fils, et Lily dût le frapper pour qu'il le détourne.  
Elle servit du thé alors que la nourriture disparaissait de sur la table. Tandis que le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant pour la jeune mère, Harry fît irruption dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour mon chéri, fît la rousse en lui baisant le front

Un petit sourire fît son apparition sur les lèvres du plus jeune et vint trouver son reflet dans tous les visages qui le fixait. Harry avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il souriait ou montrait sa joie en riant, les membres de sa famille avaient aussi la même réaction.

-Tout va mieux, petit-Ry ? Lui demanda son grand-père

-Comment ça ? s'exclama Lily

-Eh ben, la nuit du sang s'est mis à couler de ma gencive et j'ai faillis m'étouffer avec, expliqua Harry.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'horrifia sa mère

Harry dût passer la matinée entière à rassurer ses parents.

* * *

-J'attendais votre visite plus tôt, Fleamont

Un chant de Phoenix accompagna les mots d'Albus Dumbledore.  
Fleamont observa la pièce où, encore une fois, de nouveau bizarrerie s'était ajoutée. Il n'était pas étonné, après tout, il n'était plus venu à Poudlard depuis les études de son fils, James, et tous les ennuis qu'il apportait avec lui.

-Je ne vous demande pas de vous asseoir, reprit Dumbledore.

Potter ne bougea pas et continua de fixer le directeur de son air neutre où une certaine colère perçait.

-Où est-il ? demanda le père

Albus retint une grimace. Un regard vers Fumseck, qui s'était fait silencieux sur son perchoir, lui permit de calmer son inquiétude.

-Je vois que mon frère ne vous a épargné aucun détail, mon jeune ami

-Je vois que vous essayez toujours de diriger la conversation vers le sens qui vous plaît, rétorqua Fleamont

Le directeur arrangea sa ceinture pardessus sa rose couleur arc-en-ciel n'allant pas avec son âge. Comme toujours, ses goûts en matière de vêtements étaient déplorables.  
Il releva les yeux, croisa les yeux plein de reproche du plus jeune un instant, puis détourna les regards.

-Et si on s'installait plutôt ? Redemanda-t-il. Un bonbon au citron ou du thé ?

-Je suppose que plus les sorciers ont des titres, plus ils sont culottés, s'exclama le Potter

Albus souffla et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

-Je …, commença-t-il. On a tous été jeune, et fait des erreurs …

-Mes erreurs n'ont jamais failli détruire tout un monde

\- Ça n'a jamais été mon but, Fleamont. Je voulais simplement nous donner, à nous sorcier, plus de droits. Je ne voulais plus qu'on soit caché

-Bien évidement, tous vos actions sont pour le plus grand bien, se moqua l'ex-lord. Mais ne saviez-vous pas que plus la lumière est grande, plus l'ombre l'est ? Vous qui êtes le plus grand mage dit blanc de toute l'histoire devait bien entendu avoir un côté sombre

Le regard que Potter darda sur lui le fît se ratatiner sur chaise. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi honteux de lui.

-Ne me cherchez plus d'excuses, Albus. Je veux savoir où il est.

-Fleamont, mon jeune ami, ne vous précipitez pas. Cela ne peut être qu'une mauvaise idée, essaya le directeur

Le plus jeune prît un grand souffle pour calmer sa magie qui commençait à remuer en lui. Comme s'il savait comment il se sentait, Fumseck s'envola de son perchoir et tournoya autour de lui, le caressant de son chant angélique.  
Cet action eut le mérite de faire descendre la tension présente dans la pièce. Albus se permit de souffler et remercia son compagnon d'un regard. Il présenta la chaise une troisième fois à Fleamont qui, après quelques instants d'hésitation, vint s'y installer.

Une tasse de thé à la camomille fît son apparition devant l'invité et il y prit une gorgé.

-Vous avez toujours été un héro pour moi, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix calme

-Je le sais, informa Albus

-Vous aviez été magnifique ce jour-là contre Gellert. Vous étiez apparu au milieu des ennemis et vous vous étiez admirablement battu. Vous nous aviez sauvé mon père et moi. Je vous admirais.

-Je le sais

-Mais aujourd'hui je vous haïs, gronda Fleamont. Je n'ai jamais autant détesté quelqu'un qu'en cet instant. Vous étiez au courant pour la prophétie de votre sœur sur notre famille, et pourtant, vous l'avez laissé en vie. Ce n'est pas étonnant que les Potter aient autant galéré qu'en ces dernières années. Et pour combler le tout, mon petit-fils va maintenant mourir, sanglota-t-il

Il reprit une gorgé de son thé, tentant de stopper les larmes qui dévalaient déjà ses joues.

-Savez-vous à quel point toutes ces années ont été durs pour nous ? A quel point nous nous étions accroché pour ne pas tomber ? A quel point c'était dur de se relever à chaque fois ? Non, vous n'en savez rien. ABSOLUMENT RIEN, hurla-t-il en se levant. PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES VOUS LAISSEZ LA SOURCE DE NOTRE MALHEUR A L'ABRI DANS SON ANTRE. Ah l'amour, comme vous dirait.

-Je l'avoue, abdiqua Dumbledore. J'avais pendant longtemps été amoureux de Gellert, mais ce n'est pas en le tuant que …

-Je vais le tuer, coupa Fleamont. Je m'en fiche que je sois puni pour cela, que l'on se moque de moi ou que l'on me traîne sur le sol en me traitant de meurtrier. Ça m'est même égale que l'on me jette à Azkaban. Seule ma famille compte. Seulement eux. Alors, Albus, je te le demande pour la dernière fois, où se trouve Nurmengard ?

* * *

Drago Malfoy applaudit mollement quand Fudge finit son discours. A ses bras, sa fiancé, Astoria Greengrass, l'imitait. Son regard se porta sur le côté droit de la scène où se trouvait son père en compagnie de l'autre candidat présidentiel : Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ce dernier jetait de temps à autre des regards vers la fin de la foule. Exactement là où se trouvait Harry Potter.

Depuis la nouvelle de sa maladie, Potter et lui n'avait pas parlé. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient l'habitudes de se voir et de discuter, mais ils se croisaient souvent avant que ce soit aux matchs de Quidditch pendant la saison ou même sur le chemin de travers. Mais récemment, il ne quittait plus son manoir alors Drago ne le voyait presque plus.

Il caressa la main d'Astoria pour attirer son attention et s'excusa, lui expliquant qu'il voulait discuter avec quelqu'un. Comme si elle savait déjà, sa future femme jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, puis hocha la tête lui donnant son accord. Il lui embrassa la main avec délicatesse et le petit rire qu'il tira de cette action lui gonfla la poitrine de fierté. Il regarda sa mère, à quelques pas d'eux, lui montrant sa chérie du regard et sa mère leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude surprotectrice de son fils.  
Elle s'approcha cependant d'elle et commença à lui parler alors que le blond s'éloignait.

Lorsqu'Harry senti quelqu'un se glisser à ses côtés, un sourire chatouilla ses lèvres

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il ne doutant pas un instant de son interlocuteur

Drago renifla et darda un regard neutre sur lui.

-Je ne pensais simplement pas voir votre seigneurie ici, se moqua-t-il

-Tu pensais que je ne pouvais pas quitter mon lit ?

-Je l'avoue, oui

-Ah c'est pour ça que les gens ne cessent de me regarder, fît le brun. Ils attendent que je m'effondre, les idiots.

La phrase d'Harry avait un ton méprisant que Drago ne rata pas. Le blond connaissait très bien le brun et il le comprenait qu'il soit amer. Lui, avait toujours était un digne futur lord avec tous les chemins de la réussite ouvert devant lui, tandis que le brun devait à chaque fois montrer ses preuves. Malfoy devait avouait qu'il enviait Potter et sa capacité à toujours savoir tout faire, tout réussir et tout avoir et maintenant il allait tout perdre.

La main de Drago vint trouver celle d'Harry qu'il serra. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils se comprenaient déjà entre eux. Et le brun hocha la tête dans sa direction signe qu'il comprenait son action, et acceptait son soutien.

-On n'en a jamais vraiment discuter de sujet avant, commença Drago, le regard toujours fixer sur la scène d'où Marvolo les fixaient, cependant je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de songer à ta position, Potter. Tu es le futur lors de ta famille et à ta mort, elle s'éteindra. Je suis fiancé à Astoria Greengrass. J'aime cette femme, et j'ai envie de passer le restant de ma vie avec elle. Mais avant tout, je veux qu'elle porte mes héritiers, les futurs lords des Malfoy.

Le regard acier du blond se planta dans celui vert du brun

-Les Potter n'auront jamais d'hériter, de futur, si tu ne bouges pas, finit-il

Après une tape sur son épaule, Drago s'éloigna, rejoignant sa chérie qui l'accueillit avec un baiser. Le rire cristallin d'Hermione, qu'il reconnut entre milles, attira son attention. Il la trouva non loin entourée de roux, de Weasley. Les cheveux de feu de la plus jeune de la famille tombaient agréablement en cascade sur son dos. Jetant sa tête en arrière pour rire, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Et Ginevra Weasley lui adressa un sourire timide avant de se tourner vers ses frères.

* * *

Quand Fleamont atterrit non loin de Nurmengard, il eut une mauvaise impression. Il la savait gardée par des détraqueurs alors il invoqua son patronus, un sombral. Son Patronus n'a pas toujours été cet animal mal aimé, et pour être honnête, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sous cette forme, mais ça ne le dérangeait point. Il savait à quel point ils étaient bon et mal jugé, mais il se demandait pourquoi ce changement. Un Patronus ne change que si le sorcier a subi un choc. Peut-être que savoir que sa famille était maudite était la raison ?

Il regarda curieusement le cheval squelettique d'un blanc brillant. Ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement devant lui et le devança vers la porte.  
La surprise passée, il le suivit à pas de loup. Ses yeux passèrent sur le message présent sur l'entrée sans vraiment le voir et entreprit sa montée. Au fur et à mesure, il remarqua le manque de présence des détraqueurs même si son patronus semblait balayer le chemin devant lui.

Écoutant le bruit de ses pas, il finit par atteindre la dernière porte … entrouverte. Pris de panique, il la poussa et s'y précipita. Dans la cellule il n'y avait non pas une, mais deux personnes.

Marvolo Junior se tourna vers lui, la baguette dans la main. Derrière lui, un corps gisait parterre, sans vie. Le corps de Gellert Grindelwald.

-Que faite-vous ici, Riddle ? agressa-t-il

Marvolo le fixa sans bouger. S'il ne l'avait pas vu le matin même pendant le discours avec cette même tenu qu'il portait, il aurait juré que ce n'est pas lui. Il leva rapidement sa baguette vers lui dans le but de l'attaquer et Fleamont ne vit le mouvement qu'à la dernière seconde. Il se décala rapidement, s'attendant quand même à recevoir le sort mais son Patronus, brilla aveuglant le plus jeune qui le rata.

-Expelliarmus, murmura le Potter surprenant son adversaire qui lâcha sa baguette

La recevant en plein vol, Fleamont se releva tout fière.

-Impedimenta, susurra dangereusement Tom

-Protego, hurla l'ex-lord

Il respira rapidement en regardant Riddle inquiet. Il maîtrisait la magie sans baguette alors l'avoir en plein main ne l'aidera en rien. Mais il ne comprenait cependant toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici et pourquoi l'attaquait-il.

-Waddiwasi, fît Fleamont utilisant la baguette de Tom comme projectile

-Salveo Maleficia, contra Tom alors que sa baguette allait le toucher

Il l'attrapa en plein vol quand elle heurta son sortilège de protection.  
Pendant ce laps de temps, Fleamont lança un stupefix mais Tom le contrat d'un Enervatum habile. Encore une fois ils se fixèrent sans bouger.

-Pourquoi m'attaques-tu, Riddle ? Demanda Finalement le père de James

-N'est pas toi-même là pour me tuer, Potter ? Cracha Tom

-Pardon ?

-Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas vraiment pris ta retraite en tant qu'aurore, mais je ne savais pas que quelqu'un surveillait Grindelwald. Je me disais bien que la première fois que j'étais venu ça s'était anormalement bien passé

-Ah parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens

Riddle fronça les sourcils devant le ton moqueur du plus âgé, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas le sous-estimer, alors il se tenait au garde à vous.

-Que cherchez-vous à faire, Riddle ? reprit Fleamont

-Je cherche le moyen de sauver votre petit-fils

-Harry, s'étonna-t-il

Sans s'en rendre compte, Fleamont avait baissé son bout de bois

-Est-ce pour ça que vous avez tué Gellert ?

-Je cherche à changer ce monde, et lui était une menace sur mon chemin

Potter le fixa surprit, ne comprenant rien de ce dont il parlait

-Sais-tu ce que sont les horcruxes, Fleamont ? Demanda Tom un petit sourire sur les lèvres

-C'est de la magie noir … je pense

-Exactement, approuva Marvolo. Un horcruxe sert à éloigner la mort. Pour cela, il suffit de séparer son âme en deux et d'en enfermer une partie dans un objet

-Séparer son âme en deux ? Mais comment ?

Devant le visage incrédule de Fleamont, Tom reprit ses explications.

-C'est simple : un meurtre. On a besoin de la mort d'une personne, et Harry pourra vivre éternellement, s'exclama-t-il les yeux brillant d'un regard fou

-Vous voulez faire d'Harry un tueur, un assassin ?

Les lèvres de Marvolo formèrent une moue contrariée. Il semblerait que Fleamont ne soit pas d'accord avec ses plans. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il essayait de sauver Harry ?

-Moi vivant, jamais je ne vous laisserais poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur mon petit-fils, s'écria-t-il. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS

-Protego maxima

-De toute façon vous n'êtes pas sûr que ça marche, reprit Fleamont

-Ah bon ? Dit Tom en sortant le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard

Le regard du Potter se dirigea vers le corps gisant non loin d'eux, incrédule. Il n'avait pas osé … si ?

-Je serais vous, je ne regarderais pas ailleurs, continua Tom Marvolo. Expecto Patronum

Son poignet tournoya délicatement dans l'air alors que de la brume blanche sortait de sa baguette. Devant lui, son adversaire avait relevé la sienne, prêt à se défendre, son Patronus à ses côtés.  
Doucement, la brume se rassembla pour former un animal pas si inconnu que ça. Un cerf. Comme la forme animagus de son fils James. Comme le patronus de son petit-fils Harry.  
Il ne remarqua que tardivement le rayon vert qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-Dommage, dit Tom. J'aurais aimé avoir votre support.

Le regard de Fleamont se tourna vers son sombral qui le regardait tristement. Il était tombé dans le piège du plus jeune.  
Une larme de regret coula de ses yeux.

-Je vous aime, murmura-t-il

Dans le coin d'une pièce, un phœnix s'enflamma, et au milieu de ses cendres, une petite boule de plume ratatinée fît son apparition.

C'était le commencement d'une nouvelle air ...

* * *

Premièrement j'aimerais laisser un petit mot : Fleamont est l'un de mes personnage préféré, et j'aurais aimée le voir dans les livres. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à le tuer, mais je le devait, pour le bien de l'histoire ... même si ça me brise le cœur T_T

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions,  
A la prochaine fois et joyeux noël à tous xo


	7. Note

Bonjour à tous et à toutes

Je ... ne suis pas morte, pas encore, simplement, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire mes chapitres et ce depuis plusieurs mois.

Ceux qui ont lu ma précédente note savaient que j'étais à la recherche d'un stage, j'en ai trouvé (alléluia) mais il y a eu un changement dans le système : nous ne finissions plus les cours en Février, mais en Mai ( C'est à dire à la fin du mois). J'ai du me retape tout le chemin jusqu'à l'entreprise qui m'avais accepté pour le stage, avec une lettre d'excuse, pour leur expliquer la situation, et changer la date de mon stage. Ils ont refusé. Et je me suis retrouvé à chercher une seconde fois un stage.

J'en ai trouvé (dieu soit loué) et pour l'instant, nous sommes au milieu de nos partiels (3 semaines de partiels et 1 semaine pour la validation des projets). Mon stage commencera du mois 6 au mois 9 où je ferais ma soutenance. On aura une année de plus de cours (quand je dis qu'il ont changé le système c'est pas de la rigolade) puis je devrais quitter mon pays pour finir mes études. En 20 ans, ce sera ma première fois seule et dans un pays où je ne connais absolument personne (j'espère seulement avoir l'école de mon choix)

Si je vous explique tout ceci c'est pour que vous compreniez ma situation. La fiction n'est pas abandonnée simplement mise en pause en attendant que je trouve le temps pour poster de nouveaux chapitres. J'aimerais aussi en profiter pour la correction de mes chapitres précédent ( si quelqu'un se propose il est la bienvenue) et pour enfin écrire mon profil ici X)

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour mon retard et mon absence et je vous remercie de toujours suivre la fiction.

Prenez soin de vous (j'espère que ça ne bouffera ni mes "e" cette fois, ni mes entrées ou espace xD)


End file.
